Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya. CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Please review...
1. Chapter 1

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

Nami membuka matanya. Gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang diketahuinya. Ia melihat tempat tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Nami menatap tumpukan bantal yang disusun di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Berniat ingin mengetahui jam berapakah ini dan berapa lama waktu yang telah lewat sejak ia terbaring di kasur, Nami meraih jam weker di sampingnya. Saat ia menatap jam wekernya, Nami baru menyadar seberapa gelap ruangan itu. Ia pun menyalakan lampu duduk yang ada di dekatnya, baru ia bisa melihat jarum yang bergerak di weker itu. Jarum jam panjang menunjuk ke arah angka 12 dan jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 11.

'Kenapa aku selalu terbangun tepat di jam seperti ini?', batin Nami sambil menatap jam wekernya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan tatap sedih. Ia menaruh lagi wekernya dan menggantikannya dengan kalender duduk dan sebuah spidol merah. Nami segera mencoret angka 25 yang ada di kalender dan setelah ia melakukannya, ia melihat kembali deretan coretan merah yang hampir memenuhi seluruh tanggal di bulan Maret. Nami menaruh kalendernya dan langsung meringkuk di kasurnya kembali. Ia merapatkan selimut untuk menghangatkan badannya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya, walaupun itu agaknya sulit sebab ia sudah mengalami malam seperti ini selama berminggu-minggu.

'Bip….Bip…'

Dering nada SMS dari telepon genggam Nami berbunyi, memaksanya untuk bangun lagi. Nami meraih telepon genggamnya dan menekan tombol Yes.

'Maaf, aku pulang terlambat. Jangan menungguku lagi. Makan dan tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.'

Nami hanya menghela napasnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus terus begini? Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya", kata Nami dengan nada kecewa. Ia memutuskan bahwa malam ini ia tidak ingin memusingkan masalah ini lagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi di kasurnya. Sendirian.

Keesokan harinya…..

Nami membuka matanya dan merasakan ia ada di dalam pelukan yang hangat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sesosok pria yang tengah tertidur pulas, sedang memeluknya erat. Jika kejadian ini terjadi setidaknya tiga bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia akan tersenyum bahagia dan memilih untuk berlama-lama tidur di pelukan pria di sampingnya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Kali ini Nami memilih untuk melepaskan kedua tangan yang tengah melingkar di pundaknya dan secara pelan-pelan turun dari tempat tidur. Nami pun segera ke ruangan lain dan beberapa menit kemudia tercium bau harum yang membuat pria yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur tadi bangun.

Nami sedang membalik telur dadarnya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki menuju dapur, tempat ia memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Nami datar tanpa melihat membalikkan badannya, tetap sibuk menggoreng telurnya.

"Hmm…" jawab pria tersebut sambil menguap lebar. Pria itupun segera duduk di meja makan di sebelah tempat Nami memasak.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Nami sambil mengangkat telur dadarnya dan meletakkannya di piring. Ia kemudian membawakan sarapan yang telah ia buat kepada pria tersebut.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 1", jawab pria itu singkat dengan wajah yang kusut dan kelelahan. Lagi-lagi ia menguap.

"Apa pekerjaanmu begitu berat sampai kau harus lembur setiap hari?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus berusaha membuka matanya yang kelihatan belum bisa diajak kompromi. Nami merasa dilema. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang beberapa minggu ini ia rahasiakan. Tapi ia melihat situasinya tidak mendukung.

'Tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini', batin Nami.

"Maafkan aku kalau harus selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi hari ini aku juga harus lembur. Jangan menung….."

"Aku tahu", belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimatnya sudah terpotong oleh Nami. Pria itu agak terkejut dengan reaksi Nami dan Nami menyadari hal itu. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan terlalu sering lembur. Nanti kau bisa sakit", kata Nami sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Pria itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau juga jangan terus menungguku. Setiap hari aku harus mengangkatmu dari sofa. Bagus tadi malam kau sudah tidur duluan. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu kalau-kalau kau menungguku sampai larut malam."

Nami mengangguk pelan.

Satu jam kemudian pria itupun telah berpakaian rapi dan saat itu Nami tengah merapikan jaketnya.

"Terima kasih Nami. Aku berangkat dulu ya", kata pria itu sambil mengelus kepala Nami dengan lembut. Nami tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun lalu mengecup pelan bibir pria itu. Ini kebiasaan setiap pagi yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan sebelum si pria ini pergi kerja. Kebiasaan mereka berdua sepertinya membuat tetangga mereka agak cemburu melihatnya.

"Wah, wah. Pasangan baru memang selalu mesra ya?" seru seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah menyiram tanaman. Nami hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Hei Makino, apa kau mau menciumku setiap pagi seperti mereka? Kita kan juga suami-istri, malah sudah lebih lama menikah daripada mereka", tawar pria berambut merah itu kepada istrinya yang tengah merawat tanaman.

"Kita ini bukan pengantin baru lagi. Kita juga sudah punya anak. Apa kau tidak malu jika anakmu melihatnya?" protes Makino.

"Kalau malu, nanti malam saja bagaimana?" goda suaminya. Makino istrinya malah mendengus dan meneruskan merawat tanamannya. Suaminya hanya tertawa saja.

"Hei Luffy. Bagaimana denganmu?" seru pria berambut merah itu kepada pria yang tengah memeluk Nami.

"Ha? Apanya Shanks?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Tentu saja nanti malam dengan istrimu. Hahaha…" goda Shanks. Muka Nami jadi memerah mendengar hal itu. Memang bukan hal tabu sih, tapi kalau ada orang lain yang menanyakan hal itu di depannya, tentu saja ia akan malu. Lagipula ia dan Luffy baru empat bulan menikah.

"Shanks, sudahlah. Jangan ganggu mereka. Mereka pengantin baru", protes Makino.

"Hah, baiklah. Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku. Kadang-kadang mulutku ini memang agak kurang ajar", kata Shanks sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa Shanks," jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. Luffy pun menatap Nami yang kelihatan agak kikuk dengan situasi tadi.

"Hei, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kau tahu kan Shanks tetangga kita. Dia memang suka begitu. Tapi dia orang yang baik. Ia , istrinya dan anakknya Aisa."

"Ya tetap saja itu memalukan", kata Nami agak tersipu. Luffy hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Aku pergi ya?" Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dan secara tiba-tiba mencium Nami. Nami agak terkejut. Biasanya ia yang mencium Luffy sebelum suami pergi bekerja. Karena terlalu mendadak, Nami tidak bisa memutuskan kapan ia akan mengakhiri ciuman Luffy dan akhirnya ia ikut terbawa, sampai…

"Hei Makino. Lihat. Apa kau mau kalah begitu saja dengan mereka?" protes Shanks yang baru saja melihat kejadian yang menarik di depan matanya.

"Kau pikir ini kontes?" kata Makino ketus dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan muka yang cemberut.

Nami segera melepaskan ciuman Luffy dengan terpaksa karena ia tidak ingin semakin malu di depan tetangganya. Seandainya mereka di dalam rumah, mungkin Luffy akan telat berangkat kerja hari ini. Luffy menatapnya dengan tatapan mesra.

"Sebaiknya kali ini aku harus benar-benar pergi."

Nami mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luffy yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangannya. Nami mendesah pelan dengan tatapan bersalah ke arah Luffy. Ada hal yang selama beberapa minggu ini ingin ia sampaikan kepada Luffy, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan situasi rumah tangganya yang seperti ini. Nami pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke rumah, bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

"Kring….Kring….."

Saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon. Nami segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo…."

"Halo. Apa ini rumah Nami dan Luffy?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di seberang sana.

"Iya, siapa ini?"

"Ini Nami ya?"

"Iya. Ini siapa?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Nami, lama tidak mendengar suaramu. Ini Vivi!"

"Vivi? Nevertari Vivi?" tanya Nami tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku? Bagaimana kabarmu? Dasar kau ini. Sudah jadi penganti baru, kau lupa pada sahabatmu ya?"

"Ah, maaf Vivi aku lupa menghubungi sejak kami berdua menikah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Kohza. Apa dia sudah melamarmu?"

"Huh, pria itu memang payah. Untuk urusan politik ia memang peka. Tapi untuk urusan pernikahan, ia memang tidak peka. Bahkan setelah kami menghadiri pernikahan kalian, tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Menyebalkan. Aku iri padamu Nami. Kau dan Luffy baru berkencan enam bulan, dia sudah melamarmu. Sedangkan aku dan Kohza sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Masak dia tidak mengerti aku. Mungkin karena terlalu lama kami berpacaran, ia sudah merasa kalau aku ini istrinya", curhat Vivi panjang-lebar. Nami hanya tertawa kecil mendengar sahabatnya yang uring-uringan di pesawat telepon.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa tujuanku sebenarnya!" seru Vivi tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa Vivi?"

"Oh ya. Nanti malam kalian berdua ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi."

"Mmm…Nanti malam Luffy lembur."

"Ooo…Mmm…Kalau kau bagaimana Nami? Nanti malam tidak ada acara kan?"

Nami terdiam sesaat, menimang tawaran Vivi. Ia memang tidak ada rencana apapun malam nanti, selain duduk sendirian di sofa sambil menonton DVD sambil makan popcorn dengan hati yang kesepian. Ia merasa tawara Vivi cukup menggiurkan. Paling tidak ia akan punya teman mengobrol nanti malam.

"Hei, bagaimana Nami?"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kohza mendapatkan empat tiket pertandingan balap mobil. Tapi ia sendiri malah tidak bisa ikut karena ada Rapat Dewan nanti malam. Daripada tiketnya terbuang percuma, di menyuruhku mengajak sahabt-sahabtku untuk menonton. Jadi tadi aku sudah menghubungi Robin. Ia setuju untuk ikut menonton. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ummm…Baiklah aku ikut."

"Baguslah. Aku akan menghubungi Conis. Jadi kita berempat nanti malam bisa bersenang-senang", kata Vivi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya Vivi kau sudah mengajakku."

"Ya sama-sama. Oke, nanti akan ku jemput jam 7 ya?"

"Hmm. Iya."

Nami pun menutup telepon dan wajahnya pun kembali cerah.

Akhirnya pada jam 7.30 mereka berempat pun telah sampai di sirkuit dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, mereka melihat-lihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Sirkuit sangat padat dipenuhi oleh para pecinta balap mobil. Banyak orang yang memakai berbagai macam kostum yang aneh-aneh untuk mendukung seperti seorang pria yang memakai kostum tengkorak.

"Sudahlah Brook, duduklah dengan tenang pertandingan akan dimulai. Dan apa maksudmu memakai kostum aneh seperti itu. Ini bukan hari Hallowen tahu?" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah merokok ke arah pria berkostum tengkorak.

"Kostum ini akan menarik perhatian para gadis di sini, terutama gadis yang selalu memegang payung di pinggir sirkuit itu. Hai gadis-gadis cantik. Bolehkan aku melihat celana dalam kalian?" seru Brook sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Umbrella Girl.

"Duduklah Brook. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu. Kau harus menunjukkan bahwa pria itu juga punya harga diri."

"Begitukah Sanji?" tanya Brook dengan heran. Sanji mengangguk-angguk dengan yakin, membuat Brook akhirnya mau duduk dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba…

"Hai para gadis yang sedang memakai payung di bawah sana. Apakah kalian tidak ingin memayungiku? Melihat kalian yang cantik seperti bidadari membuat hatiku kehujanan….!" teriak Sanji sambil menari dengan gaya yang tidak jelas. Salah satu temannya yang berambut hijau hanya bisa mendengus.

"Huh. Apanya yang harga diri. Kau hanya bisa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" kata pria berambut hijau itu ketus.

"Apa barusan yang kau bilang dasar lumut aneh?"

"Kau berisik sekali. Diamlah atau akan aku bunuh kau!"

"Kau berani?"

Hampir saja kedua pria itu membuat keributan di depan umum, tapi untung saja pria berkostum tengkorak itu dapat melerai meraka berdua.

Nami yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wow, sungguh ramai sekali sirkuit ini", komentar Conis.

"Iya…" kata Vivi dan Nami bersamaan dengan wajah sendu.

"Pasti karena pasangan kalian tidak bisa menemani kalian malam ini. Kalau begitu maafkan kami berdua yang sudah memakai tiketnya," kata Conis dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku Conis. Hanya saja…." Nami menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja. Pasangan baru yang baru menikah, tentu akan merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba tidak tampil bersama di depan publik", kata Robin sambil tersenyum. Nami hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa pendapat Robin memang benar.

"Wah, manis sekali", kata Vivi dengan pandangan iri.

"Apa Kohza belum melamarmu juga Vivi?" tanya Conis heran.

"Huh, pria yang satu itu memang sudah dimengerti!" dengus Vivi kesal. Robin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Nami dan Conis.

Beberapa menit kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai. Para penonton bersemangat menyaksikan balapan mobil, pit stop pun sibuk mengganti ban mobil atau mengisi bahan bakar, komentator sibuk mengomentari jalannya pertandingan dan para peserta balap bersaing ketat memperebutkan gelar juara. Pada putaran ke delapan, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu. Mobil balap berwarna merah dengan nomor 11 mengalami pecah ban di sirkuit, membuat pembalap di dalamnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Bannya tergelincir, mobil balapnya oleng ke arah peserta balap lain, membuat mobil balap tersebut menubruk mobil balap lain yang sedang melaju kencang. Tabrakan beruntun pun tidak terhindarkan, para penonton yang terkejut langsung berdiri ingin melihat kejadian tersebut secara jelas.

Ada lebih dari lusinan mobil yang saling menabrak di belakang mobil bernomor 11 tersebut. Asap putih keluar dari semua mobil yang tertabrak tadi. Namun asap paling tebal mengepul dari mobil nomor 11. Rupanya percikan api mulai terlihat dan kelihatannya berpotensi untuk menjadi kebakaran. Mobil ambulan, para medis, serta teknisi berhamburan ke tengah sirkuit menuju ke arah mobil yang hampir terbakar tersebut. Para penonton menghela napas panjang, membelalakkan matanya, menutup mulut mereka yang menganga yang tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Nami dan teman-temannya pun juga ikut resah.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi?" teriak Vivi.

"Apa mereka bisa menyelematkan pembalap itu?" tanya Conis resah.

"Ya Tuhan, mengerikan sekali!" komentar Nami dengan nada resah.

Robin hanya mengamati kejadian itu dengan seksama walaupun dia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya karena kekagetan akan kejadian barusan.

Terlihat beberapa orang berusaha menyelamatkan pembalap tersebut dengan memecahkan kaca mobil. Beberapa teknisi menyemprotkan alat pemadam kebakaran, para medis bersiap-siap dengan oksigen dan alat tandu. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali terlihat panik dan khawatir. Semua orang menahan napasnya melewati momen yang lebih menegangkan dari balap mobil itu sendiri, berdoa agar sang pembalap selamat dan tidak aka nada tragedi mala mini. Kamera pun tanpa henti menyorot aksi penyelamatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin dan menayangkannya di layar besar agar semua orang di sirkui bisa melihat penyelamatan yang sedang dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang teknisi terlihat sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobil. Terlihat sebuah helm berwarna merah menyeruak dari dalam mobil yang tengah mengeluarkan asap yang sangat pekat. Para penonton berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang terjadi baik itu di sirkuit maupun di layar. Mereka berteriak seakan-akan ingin menemukan harapan baru selamatnya pembalap bernomor 11 itu. Harapan itu pun terkabul saat pembalap tersebut berhasil ditarik keluar dari dalam mobil. Hampir seluruh kostumnya gosong penuh dengan legam hitam. Tubuhnya yang lemah tidak berdaya tergeletak di rerumputan di pinggir sirkuit. Para medis segera mengangkat pembalap tersebut ke atas tandu dan salah seorang teknisi mencopot helmnya agar dia bisa segera diberikan oksigen. Kamera pun menyorot kejadian itu dan saat helm pembalap itu dibuka…..

"LUFFY…!" teriak Nami kencang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

**Bersambung…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

Arena sirkuit menjadi ricuh malam itu saat petugas medis menandu Luffy keluar dari sirkuit menuju ambulans. Nami yang shock berat melihat sosok laki-laki yang dicintainya terluka parah, segera merangsek keluar, berusaha keluar dari tribun penonton, menuju ambulans.

"Nami….!" teriak ketiga sahabatnya berusaha menyusul Nami yang tengah berusaha membelah keramaian di tribun penonton.

"Permisi…Permisi Tuan. Permisi….Aku mohon", teriak Nami sambil berdesak-desakan dengan penonton lain yang juga ingin menyaksikan kejadian kecelakaan secara lebih dekat. Nami berusaha mendorong keras beberapa bahu yang tengah menghalangi langkahnya, tapi malang, tubuhnya tidak mampu mendorong padatnya penonton yang berjubel di depannya. Nami berjinjit berusaha melihat pemandangan di depannya, namun sial, hanya kepala-kepala yang muncul di hadapannya. Putus asa berpikir bahwa ini mungkin terakhir kali ia melihat Luffy, Nami berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong kerumunan yang di sekelilingnya.

"Permisi….Permisi….Tolong, aku mau lewat!" teriak Nami dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dengan keadaan sesulit ini, tidak mungkin lagi ia bisa memendung luka di hatinya. Tangisnya pun meledak. Namun entah mengapa semua orang tiba-tiba tuli, tidak mampu mendengar tangisan pilu Nami. Semua orang sibuk memperhatikan prosesi penyelamatan pembalap yang dikenal dengan sebutan Topi Jerami itu. Nami mendorong lebih keras lagi, membuat seorang penonton di depannya hampir terjungkal.

"Hei, kau Nona. Bersabarlah sedikit. Aku tahu semua orang ini ingin melihat kejadian ini. Tapi bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" bentak seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja ia dorong.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku ingin melihat suamiku. Aku mohon berikan aku jalan", pinta Nami.

"Hah? Apa?" laki-laki itu nyaris tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Nami di tengah keriuhan di sekelilingnya dan ia pun menghilang ditelan massa yang berjubel merangsek ke arah sirkuit. Nami pun ikut terombang-ambing, namun ia berusaha tetap berdiri tegak. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dan terinjak-injak oleh penonton lain. Bisa gawat jika ia juga ikut-ikutan tidak sadarkan diri apalagi sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah bertemu dengan Luffy. Tapi semakin lama ia melawan arus massa, semakin ia ikut tenggelam ke dalamnya. Nami merasakan kekalahan di pihaknya. Ia merasa letih. Ia hanya ingin melihat Luffy dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Sesulit itukah keadaannya?

Tiba-tiba di tengah keputusasaannya, sepasang lengan kekar membelah kerumunan massa di hadapannya. Ajaib! Lautan massa itu benar-benar terbelah, walaupun hanya terbuka jarak beberapa kaki, namun itu cukup bagi Nami untuk merangsek ke depan. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar berdiri di hadapannya. Nami melihat sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar, dibalut dengan T-Shirt berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang atletis. Ada satu hal yang mencolok pada laki-laki ini selain tubuhnya yang kekar, yaitu warna rambutnya yang berwarna hijau. Laki-laki berambut hijau ini tengah mendorong para penonton dengan segala kekuatan tubuhnya. Nami ingat ia pernah melihat laki-laki ini. Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Laki-laki yang ikut bertengkar dengan laki-laki berambut pirang dan laki-laki yang memakai kostum tengkorak.

"Ayo Nyonya. Kau ingin bertemu suamimu kan?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau itu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia merengkuh Nami sambil terus mendorong kerumunan masa. Nami hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat ia meluncur ke depan, menembus kerumunan walaupun harus berdesakan di sana-sini. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat pagar pembatas di hadapannya. Laki-laki berambut hijau itupun melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung menghilang ditelan kerumunan massa.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" teriak Nami ke arah laki-laki berambut hijau tersebut. Sosok tubuh laki-laki itu mulai menghilang di antara riuhnya suasana malam itu. Nami hanya bisa berjinjit dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari laki-laki yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Temuilah suamimu nyonya Monkey!" hanya suara itu yang bisa didengar Nami. Setidaknya Nami yakin kalimat itu diucapkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Terimakasih Tuan!" teriak Nami lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya, berharap laki-laki tersebut melihat gerakan tangannya kalau-kalau ia tidak mendengar suaranya. Tapi tiba-tiba Nami menyadari sesuatu.

'Tunggu dulu. Dia memanggilku Nyonya Monkey? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'

"Nami!" teriakan beberapa perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Nami. Ternyata itu adalah teman-temannya yang berusaha menyusul Nami.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Nami ke arah Vivi yang sedang menarik Robin dan Conis agar bisa maju ke depan.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas!" kata Robin kepada Nami setelah ia berhasil mengambil oksigen yang hampir saja habis beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa melewati penjagaan di sana", Nami menunjuk ke arah petugas keamanan yang tengah memblokir kerumunan massa yang ingin memasuki arena balap. Kerumunan massa rupanya mulai menggila setelah mereka mengetahui ada kecelakaan pada saat pertandingan.

"Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana", komentar Conis dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia tengah memegang perutnya yang terasa kaku karena harus berjubel dengan ratusan penonton.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke arena balap. Para petugas tidak mungkin mengijinkan kita", simpul Robin dengan nada yang tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan istrinya Luffy!", protes Nami dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak mendampingi Luffy secara resmi sebagai keluarga sejak awal pertandingan kan? Kau hanya akan dianggap sebagai fans yang mencoba mendekati idolanya saja", jelas Robin sambil menatap mata Nami dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan…." Nami terdiam. Ia menyadari jika berdebat hanya akan mengulur waktunya saja. Tidak akan ada solusi yang bisa ia dapatkan jika ia memperdebatkan hal ini.

"Kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja", Robin memberikan solusi.

"Benar juga. Lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah sakit. Kita bisa langsung mengetahui kondisi Luffy", sambung Vivi ikut berusaha meyakinkan Nami.

"Tapi rumah sakit mana?" tanya Nami dengan muka cemas.

"Rumah Sakit Imple Down", jawab Robin dengan mantap.

Nami, Vivi dan Conis hanya menatap Robin dengan wajah terkejut. Teman mereka yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi memiliki banyak sumber informasi yang terpercaya. Mereka bertiga hanya tidak menyangka saja di saat situasi yang cukup mengejutkan seperti ini, Robin memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk menganalisa sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu apalagi. Robin, kau yang bawa mobilku ya?" kata Vivi dengan nada terburu-buru dan dibalas dengan anggukan Robin. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah bersusah payah kembali membelah kerumunan penonton, akhirnya mereka berempat berada di dalam mobil milik Vivi. Setelah keempatnya selesai memasang sabuk pengaman, Nami langsung memberi aba-aba kepada Robin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Robin menekan strater, memasukkan kopling dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang. Mobil balap keluaran terbaru milik Vivi pun langsung melaju kencang layaknya sebuah peluru yang melesat tajam. Robin melajukan kendaraan secara gila-gilaan di tengah jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Vivi dan Conis yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Nami yang berada di depan bersama Robin hanya bisa berpegangan sekuat tenaga sambil menahan napasnya. Kelihatannya ia harus mengalami spot jantung berulang-ulang malam ini. Robin yang walaupun sedang ngebut tidak karuan, berusaha berhati-hati karena bagaimanapun ia sedang menanggung empat nyawa sekaligus di tangannya.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Nami dan teman-temannya tiba di RS Imple Down. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, setelah Robin memarkirkan mobil, Nami langsung berlari ke UGD. Keadaan di UGD benar-benar ramai waktu itu. Terlihat segerombolan orang yang memegang kamera dan microphone berusaha meminta keterangan dari seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ikal dengan hidung yang panjang. Gerombolan ini tengah berteriak-teriak menyodorkan sejumlah microphone ke arah laki-laki tersebut, sedangkan kamera terus mendekat seolah ingin menelan laki-laki tersebut. Kilatan blitz dari beberapa kamera membuat laki-laki berhidung panjang tersebut harus menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya sendiri. Sekitar sepuluh petugas keamanan membuat pagar betis berusaha menghalangi gerombolan tersebut yang kelihatan beringas ingin masuk ke dalam UGD.

"Maaf, Topi Jerami sedang mengalami keadaan kritis. Aku harap kalian mengerti dan tolong jangan berisik", kata seorang pria berambut keriting berhidung panjang, mencoba menenangkan wartawan dengan nada sabar walaupun kelihatannya intonasi suaranya agak dipaksa.

"Tapi Usopp. Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai kronologis kecelakaan yang menimpa Topi Jerami? Lalu mengapa ia tiba-tiba kembali ke arena balap setelah dua tahun ia menghilang dari Kejuaraan One Piece?" berondong seorang perempuan cantik berkacamata yang mencoba mengorek informasi dari laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Usopp tersebut.

"Aku mohon Califa. Bersabarlah sedikit", jawab Usopp dengan nada kesal yang agak ditahan.

Nami menatap Usopp sambil membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat mengenal laki-laki bermabut hitam ikal itu, sebab dia adalah sahabat kental Luffy selama ini. Luffy selalu bilang ia bekerja di bengkel bersama Usopp sebagai montir. Tapi Nami sesaat tadi melihat sebuah fakta kalau suaminya adalah seorang pembalap. Ia yakin itu sebab ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lalu mengapa Usopp ada di tempat ini? Apa hubungan Usopp dengan semua kejadian ini? Mengapa ia harus memberi keterangan kepada para wartawan? Lalu kenapa ada wartawan di sini? Apa Luffy adalah tokoh yang terkenal? Kembali ke arena balap? Dua tahun? Kejuaraan One Piece? Ada apa ini? Nami benar-benar tidak mengerti! Ia tidak bisa mengolah semua informasi yang baru diterimanya secara mendadak dan memberikan sebuah kesimpulan yang masuk akal. Semuanya terasa aneh, semuanya terasa janggal, semuanya terasa baru. Tiba-tiba saja Nami merasa tidak benar-benar mengenal Luffy. Ia ingin tahu ada apa dengan semua ini dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

"Usopp!" teriak Nami.

"Nami. Kaukah itu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Usopp yang terkejut melihat kemunculan Nami.

"Aku tadi melihat kejadiannya langsung. Ijinkan aku masuk. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luffy!" Usopp menelan ludahnya sambil menatap Nami.

"Ba-Baiklah. Paulie, tolong berikan jalan untuk Nami!" perintah Usopp kepada salah satu petugas keamanan. Paulie pun memberikan jalan agar Nami bisa masuk.

"Nami!" teriak Vivi yang sedang berlari ke arah UGD diikuti Conis dan Robin.

"Aku masuk duluan ya?" pamit Nami kepada teman-temannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu di sini", kata Conis diiringi anggukan Vivi dan Robin yang menatap Nami dengan tatapan simpati.

Nami pun segera masuk ke dalam UGD ditemani oleh Usopp. Di dalam UGD, ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Nami, kau tunggulah di sini. Para dokter sedang bekerja menolong Luffy", kata Usopp lirih. Nami mengangguk lemah dengan wajah cemas. Ia duduk dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, marah, ia tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa saja yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Yang ia tahu, hatinya sangat perih sekali kala itu, seakan-akan ada lubang hitam di dadanya dan menghisap segala rasa pilu yang ada di dunia ini. Nami merasa tubuhnya berat seperti ada beban besar di pundaknya yang tengah ia pikul, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa jiwanya tengah melayang ke langit. Tidak ada satupun kata atau kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Ia hanya ingin tenggelam ke dalam tanah dan tidak akan muncul lagi, atau ia ingin segera tidur dan bangun lalu menemukan bahwa peristiwa ini tidak pernah terjadi. Nami memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, mematikan segala indera yang ia miliki dan berusaha meraik dirinya ke dalam ruang hampa. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia berharap segalanya berakhir. Tidak ada UGD, tidak ada ruang tunggu, tidak ada Usopp atau teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan rasa simpati. Nami berharap dia berada di rumahnya, di tempat tidurnya tadi pagi. Luffy mendekap dirinya dengan hangat dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tapi kenyataan itu memang ada dan kejam. Ia masih bisa melihat ruang tunggu di hadapannya, Usopp di sampingnya dan bau obat di sekelilingnya. Hatinya terasa sangat berat, sangat perih. Nami merasa ia mati rasa. Tangisnya pun meledak, mengagetkan Usopp dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Nami….!" Usopp menyentuh pundak Nami dan mengelusnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan Nami. Namun sayang, bukannya menjadi lebih tenang, tangis Nami semakin kencang terdengar. Nami tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengeluarkan rasa pedihnya saat itu juga. Usopp mengerti kondisi Nami. Sebagai sahabat Luffy sekaligus juga sahabat Nami, ia sangat mengerti penderitaan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia mau tidak mau ikut menangis melihat keadaan Nami, walaupun ia berusaha keras menenangkan Nami. Tiba-tiba saja badan Nami terasa berat dan Nami pun jatuh ke pangkuan Usopp.

"Nami, kau kenapa? Bangunlah!" teriak Usopp panik sambil memukul pipi Nami dengan agak kencang.

"Ya Tuhan dia pingsan. Siapapun, tolonglah aku!" Usopp berusaha memanggil siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya. Seorang pria berambut biru yang sedari tadi juga ikut menangis tersedu-sedu langsung bereaksi.

"Tenang. Akan aku panggilan suster!" kata laki-laki itu segera pergi meninggalkan UGD.

"Cepatlah Franky!" teriak Usopp sambil memegang pundak Nami yang lunglai.

Samar-samar di alam bawah sadarnya, Nami bisa melihat kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat mengantar Luffy pergi. Entah kenapa, hanya beberapa potong ucapan Luffy yang bisa dikenang oleh memorinya. Ucapan yang membuat Nami menyadari, semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"_Aku pergi ya?" Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dan secara tiba-tiba mencium Nami._

'Tidak biasanya ia menciumku sebelum berangkat kerja.'

_..._

"_Sebaiknya kali ini aku harus benar-benar pergi."_

'Luffy...!'

Hanya suara Luffy yang bisa ia dengar saat itu, sebab Nami merasa dunianya sekarang gelap. Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari Luffy tadi pagi, hanya membuat dunianya semakin pekat. Nami tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan yang tengah ia rasakan dan berusaha mencari terang yang bisa mengantarkannya pulang, jika itu memang bisa.

'Nami...'

Seberkas cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan. Awalnya hanya setitik kecil, namun cahaya itu semakin melebar, menembus gulita yang ada.

'Nami...'

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

'Nami...'

Kali ini terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

'Nami...'

Suara ini sangat dikenalnya. Suara laki-laki yang dicintainya.

'Nami...'

Cahaya itu semakin membesar, segala kegelapan telah sirna. Selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah beberapa pasang kepala yang nampak mengitari sesuatu. Dari kepala-kepala itu, muncul suara yang samar-samar terdengar seakan memanggil seseorang.

'Nami...'

Suara laki-laki itu samar-samar terdengar dan berubah menjadi sekumpulan suara perempuan. Suara-suara itu pun terdengar semakin jelas, seolah-olah ini adalah realita. Kepala-kepala itu pun berangsur-angsur terlihat lebih jelas. Robin, Vivi, Conis dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu dengan seragam putih.

"Nami...Kau akhirnya sadar juga!" teriak Vivi histeris diiringi derai air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Syukurlah Nami. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!" jerit Conis sambil memegang salah satu tangan Nami. Nami bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Conis dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Seharusnya ia bahagia, namun kesadaran itu membuat ia menyadari sesuatu secara cepat. Hatinya perih sekali. Ingatannya perlahan-lahan pulih. Luffy...! Nami pun tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Terjadi begitu saja seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya ingin berteriak. Dadanya sesak dan terasa berat.

"Nami, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja", ujar Robin sambil menghapus air mata Nami dengan ibu jarinya. Kata-kata Robin menguatkan Nami. Ia bukan wanita cengeng. Seberat apapun hidup ini, ia harus bisa bertahan hidup. Apalagi dengan kejadian ini, ia merasa harus kuat apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya demi Luffy, laki-laki yang ia cintai. Nami menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Selama beberapa menit Nami mencoba menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sedihnya, walaupun ia harus meneteskan air matanya lagi. Namun itu cukup manusiawi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Nami kelihatan bisa menguasai dirinya. Memang ia kini hanya menghembuskan napasnya secara berat sebab dadanya memang masih terasa sesak, namun paling tidak ia tidak menangis lagi secara histeris. Robin mengelus kepala Nami dan merapikan poninya yang menutupi mata Nami. Vivi dan Conis masing-masing memijit tangan Nami. Nami merasa lebih tenang dengan kehangatan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Ia mengulaskan senyum di bibirnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih walau terlihat masih lemah. Teman-temannya hanya membalas senyuman Nami dengan perasaan lega. Lega mengetahui Nami berusaha tegar menghadapai kenyataan pahit di hadapannya.

"Infus anda sebentar lagi akan habis. Tolong nanti ingatkan saya untuk menggantinya", tiba-tiba seorang suster di samping Nami memecah keheningan saat itu.

"Baiklah suster. Nanti kalau infusnya sudah habis, saya akan langsung mencari anda", ujar Robin.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan memeriksa tekanan darah pasien dulu", kata suster tersebut kepada Robin.

"Oh, baiklah. Saya mengerti," kata Robin yang segera menyingkir dan memberikan kesempatan untuk sang suster memeriksa keadaan Nami.

Nami memperhatikan wajah suster tersebut dan melihat name tag di seragamnya. Kaya. Sepertinya Nami pernah melihat wajah perempuan ini dan pernah mendengar namanya, entah dimana. Paling tidak pernah sekali ia mengenali suster ini, tapi dimana Nami agak lupa. Nami berusaha mengingat dengan keras, namun kepalanya malah terasa sakit.

"Aduh..." keluh Nami memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa Nyonya?" tanya suster Kaya yang tengah menghentikan pemeriksaannya. Suster Kaya yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Nami kelihatan mulai kikuk. Raut mukanya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang resah akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Nami?" Conis menanyakan keadaan Nami dengan nada cemas.

"Tolong jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dulu Nyonya. Keadaan anda sangat lemah saat ini", saran suster Kaya sambil meneruskan pemeriksaan. Saat memeriksa, sesekali suster Kaya melirik Nami dengan pandangan cemas dan...takut. Nami agaknya mulai curiga dengan gelagat Kaya.

'Apa yang perempuan ini sembunyikan?' batin Nami yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kaya. Nami berusaha menggali memorinya, namun semakin ia paksa, semakin kabur memorinya, semakin parahlah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Pada akhirnya rasa sakit di kepalanya bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran Nami terhadap Kaya. Ia memutuskan akan mengingat segala memori yang ia miliki mengenai perempuan yang tengah memriksanya saat ini, nanti jika sakit di kepalanya sudah reda. Sekilas terlihat suster Kaya menghela napas berat dan menatap Nami dengan resah, sebelum ia berpamitan dan meninggalkan Nami bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nami?" tanya Robin yang sekarang sudah duduk kembali di samping Nami. Nami hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Robin. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku", jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu masalah yang sedang kau hadapi cukup berat. Kau memang sepantasnya mencemaskan hal ini. Namun jangan sampai kau mengorbankan kesehatanmu Nami. Kami semua ada di sini mendukungmu dan membantumu. Kau jangan terlalu cemas", saran Vivi sambil mengelus tangan Nami dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Vivi...Teman-teman..." Nami terharu dengan perhatian sahabatnya. Di saat menghadapi cobaan yang berat, Nami sangat bersyukur ada orang-orang terdekat yang peduli padanya. Ia merasa tidak sendiri dan sedikit beban berangkatnya terangkat.

"Apa kau mau makan?" tawar Conis yang akan mengambil sebuah apel.

Nami menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki selera makan saat ini.

"Minum?" tanya Conis lebih lanjut.

"Sedikit saja", jawab Nami yang merasa agak kehausan. Conis tersenyum lega dan mengambil segelas air putih. Robin berusaha membantu Nami agar ia bisa menegakkan badannya dan meminum air pemberian Conis. Setelah meminum beberap tengguk air, Nami membuka selimutnya dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya. Teman-temannya terkejut dengan reaksi Nami dan berusaha mencegah Nami agar tidak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Nami, kau mau apa?" teriak Vivi dengan nada cemas.

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan Luffy", jawab Nami yang berusaha berdiri di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Jangan Nami. Istirahatlah dulu untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Baru nanti kau boleh mencemaskan suamimu!", cegah Robin yang sedang menopang Nami dengan kedua tangannya, takut jika Nami terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku ingin melihat Luffy sekarang!" protes Nami dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sejak di sirkuit ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melihat keadaan Luffy. Setelah bersusah payah, ia berhasil tiba di rumah sakit. Namun sejak ia tiba di UGD, ia belum juga bisa melihat wajah Luffy. Sekarang setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin Nami lakukan selain menemui suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut jatuh sakit? Apa kau tidak mau merawat Luffy?" kata Vivi dengan nada agak mengancam.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Makanya aku..." teriak Nami frustasi.

"Sssstt...Istirahatlah sebentar saja. Setelah kau pulih, kami akan menemanimu", Robin berusaha menenangkan Nami yang masih emosi. Nami hanya menatap Robin sambil menangis. Ia merasa lelah, benar-benar lelah. Saat itu juga Nami ingin berlari dan berteriak, namun ia merasa sangat tidak bertenaga.

Nami kemudian menurut. Ia menyadari kalau energinya sudah habis dan ia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Ia kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidak berapa lama kemudian ia tertidur. Baru sebentar Nami terlelap, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik. Pertama-tama Nami tidak menyadari dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandangannya agak kabur dan Nami belum bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan realitas. Namun pelan-pelan kesadaran Nami pulih. Ia tahu ia sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Suara berisik itu mulai terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang ada, Nami berusaha mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya. Nami menoleh dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang yang tengan tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Nami semakin mempertajam pendengarannya dan ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah suara ribut yang berasal di luar kamarnya.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Dokter Kureha membutuhkan kita!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar seperti terburu-buru, seakan-akan waktu ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Ada apa?" sepertinya ada suara perempuan lain yang menanggapi.

"Pembalap itu..."

"Maksudmu topi jerami?"

"Iya. Dia..."

'DEG!'

Nami merasakan sesuatu. Saat itu juga Nami menyadari bahwa hal buruk yang akan menimpanya tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Seperti tekanan angin yang kuat, kau tidak bisa melihatnya namun kau bisa merasakannya. Kau ingin berlari menjauhinya, namun kau tahu kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Saat itu juga Nami bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jurang dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri.

**Bersambung...**

**Makasih ya pembaca buat reviewnya. Maaf saya ga bisa bales satu per satu**

**Karena saya lagi dalam keadaan 'sakit wal sekarat' bikin skripsi, mungkin fic multichapter saya bakalan agak tersendat =-P**

**Tapi akan saya usahakan (moga2 deh) bisa update seminggu sekali**

**Oh ya, saya berniat memasukkan adegan lime di fic ini ( nyaris lemon. Nyaris lho...)**

**Ada yang berminat?**

**Hehehe...**

**NB: Jangan lupa ngisi polling di Profile saya**

***kabuuuurrrr...***


	3. Chapter 3

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

"_Ayo, cepatlah. Dokter Kureha membutuhkan kita!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar seperti terburu-buru, seakan-akan waktu ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga._

"_Ada apa?" sepertinya ada suara perempuan lain yang menanggapi._

"_Pembalap itu..."_

"_Maksudmu topi jerami?"_

"_Iya. Dia..."_

'_DEG!'_

Nami menyingkirkan helaian rambut di telingan kanannya, berharap ia lebih bisa menajamkan pendengarannya dan menangkap seluruh pembicaraan di luar dengan jelas.

"Kata Dokter Kureha, keadaannya sedang gawat. Kita ditugaskan untuk membantu Dokter Kureha dan tim medisnya di Level 6."

"Level 6? Aku kira Topi Jerami di tangani di UGD Level 5."

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia dipindahkan ke Level 6. Ayo, cepatlah kita ke sana!"

"Baiklah!"

'Level 6? Rumah Sakit Imple Down mempunyai level 6? Bukankah level rumah sakit ini hanya sampai level 5? Apa yang sedang terjadi?'

Pikiran Nami begitu berkecamuk saat itu. Ia tahu kalau akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi yang akan menimpanya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka keadannya akan lebih memburuk seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Nami langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung menyambar infusnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan langkahnya yang goyang, Nami berusaha mencapai pintu, namun ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk meja pasien. Suara tubrukan yang gaduh itu pun membangunkan Vivi yang tidak sengaja tertidur saat menjaga Nami. Vivi sempat kaget dan terbangun, namun saat ia melihat Nami, kesadarannya pun mengalahkan rasa kantuknya.

"Nami, kau mau kemana?" teriak Vivi histeris yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba menghentikan langkah Nami yang gontai. Nami langsung berjalan dengan lebih cepat lagi sebab ia menyadari bahwa Vivi berusaha untuk menghentikan kenekatannya.

"Nami...!" Vivi yang keadaan fisiknya lebih kuat daripada Nami akhirnya bisa mencengkeran pinggang perempuan berambut orange itu.

"Vivi, lepaskan aku!" ronta Nami yang sudah berhasil memegang gagang pintu dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Nami? Aku bilang istirahatlah dulu!" teriak Vivi yang tengah memeluk pinggang Nami agar ia tidak lepas.

"Luffy dipindahkan ke level 6. Aku ingin melihatnya!" protes Nami dengan nada emosi sambil menatap ke dua mata Vivi. Vivi hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Vivi kemudian menghela napasnya dengan berat, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesaat kemudian, Nami yakin kalau ia melihat sebulir air mata jatuh di pipi Vivi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Vivi.

"Vivi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Nami gusar.

Vivi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Nami, namun ia malah semakin terisak.

"Nami..." ujar Vivi dengan nada getir.

"Kenapa Vivi? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Katakan!" desak Nami sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Vivi.

Vivi terus saja menangis. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang semakin memerah. Matanya yang lembut kini menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Nami mulai curiga kalau Vivi mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Luffy sehingga pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Apa kau tahu sejak awal kalau Luffy dipindahkan ke level 6?"

Vivi mengangguk pelan. Nami tahu itu! Vivi mungkin akan terus menahannya di kamar pasien ini dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya keluar untuk menemui Luffy. Tapi saat Nami menatap kedua bola mata Vivi, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Vivi?" teriak Nami menekan kedua bahu Vivi dengan lebih keras. Vivi hanya terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap langsung mata Nami yang kini penuh dengan tanda tanya dan kemarahan. Nami masih terdiam menunggu reaksi Vivi dengan napas yang memburu. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia temukan hari ini dan ia tidak tahu apakah akan ada kejutan yang lebih besar lagi menunggunya nanti...di level 6. Vivi mengarahkan pandangannnya ke objek lain kecuali Nami dan dengan segera ia menemukan hal yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan ini untuk sementara.

"Ah. Lihat Nami. Ada darah di infusmu. Angkat lagi infusmu. Oh ya, lagi pula infusmu sudah mau habis. Ayo kita ganti!" seru Vivi sambil memegang ujung selang infus Nami yang mulai berwarna merah.

"Vivi, kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu. Kau tahu kalau Luffy dipindahkan ke level 6?" teriak Nami frustasi sambil tetap mencengkeram kedua lengan Vivi erat. Vivi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengehela napas panjang.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi kau harus mengganti infusmu", teawar Vivi kepada Nami.

"Baiklah", jawab Nami singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Nami melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengangkat infusnya lagi. Vivi dengan sigap langsung melingkarkan salah satu tangan Nami di pundaknya kemudian menuntunnya ke arah ruang perawat. Untung saja di lorong ada seorang suster yang kebetulan tadi memeriksa Nami. Vivi kemudian memanggil perawat berambut pirang sepundak itu.

"Suster. Tolong gantikan infus temanku!"

Suster Kaya berbalik ke arah Vivi dan Nami dengan wajah ramah, namun raut mukanya langsung berubah drastis menjadi agak ketakutan saat ia melihat Nami.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku harus memeriksa pasien lainnya. Aku akan minta tolong pada suster yang lainnya", jawab Kaya dengan nada gugup. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah ruang perawat. Nami hanya memandang punggung Kaya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

'Apa dia mencoba menghindariku?'

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang suster dengan rambut hitam panjang keluar dari ruang perawat sambil membawa sebuah infus baru.

"Saya suster Laki. Apakah infus Anda sudah habis?"

"Iya suster. Tolong ganti infus teman saya", Vivi menunjukkan botol infus Nami yang sudah mulai mengempis.

"Baiklah. Duduk saja di sini. Saya akan segera menggantinya", suster Laki mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bangku di samping mereka. Vivi langsung membantu Nami untuk duduk. Setelah suster Laki selesai mengganti infus, ia langsung pamit meninggalkan Nami dan Vivi. Nami langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menginterogasi Vivi.

"Vivi. Katakan padaku!" tanya Nami dengan nada tidak sabaran. Vivi hanya mengangguk lemah saat melihat sorot mata Nami yang tajam. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Ba-Baiklah. Setelah kau pingsan, Franky memanggil kami bertiga. Kau langsung di tempatkan di ruang pasien. Conis saat itu menemanimu, sedangkan aku dan Robin menunggu Luffy di UGD. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari UGD dan menanyakan siapa keluarga dari Luffy. Saat itu hanya ada beberapa orang dari sirkuit, lalu ada Usopp, Franky, aku dan Robin", Vivi terdiam sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dokter bilang keadaan Luffy sedang gawat dan ia harus dipindahkan ke Level 6. Kami terkejut sebab kami semua mengira level perawatan tertinggi untuk rumah sakit ini adalah level 5, tempat dimana pasien koma ditempatkan. Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaan Luffy segawat itu. Karena kata dokter kami harus membuat keputusan secepatnya, kami sepakat untuk menempatkan Luffy di Level 6. Kami kira itu adalah yang terbaik, sebab dokter belum mau menyerah dengan keadaan Luffy."

Nami hanya terperangah mendengar semua informasi yang Vivi berikan. Hatinya semakin gundah dan perasaannya kacau. Kepalanya semakin pusing seolah-olah semua masalah berputar-putar tanpa henti di atas kepalanya. Nami memejamkan matanya, menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan memegang dadanya yang semakin sesak.

"Menyerah? Apa maksudmu menyerah?" tanya Nami berusaha tegar. Namu siapapun yang mendengar nada suaranya akan tahu kalau sesungguhnya Nami menyimpan kegundahan yang sangat besar.

"Mmm...Itu..." Vivi agak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan semua ini. Ia merasa sudah membebani Nami dengan informasi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti itu.

"Vivi!" teriak Nami membuyarkan lamunan Vivi.

'Sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Lebih baik aku berterus-terang saja', batin Vivi sambil menatap Nami dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf Nami. Tapi kata dokter keadaannya cukup buruk. Selain patah tulang di bagian rusuk dan pergelangan kakinya, ia juga mengalami benturan di kepalanya. Dokter tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tapi kalau dokter sudah memutuskan untuk menempatkannya di Level 6, aku rasa..."

"Ya Tuhan!" Nami menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Nami memejamkan matanya, namun air matanya malah semakin mengalir deras melewati sela-sela jarinya.

"Nami...maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Chopper. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mengetahuinya secepat ini!" Vivi membelai rambut Nami dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk sahabatnya.

"Chopper?" Nami cukup kaget mendengar nama Chopper disebutkan.

"Iya. Ia salah satu anggota medis yang ikut menangani Luffy."

Sesaat Nami terdiam dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Ia mulai mencerna semua kalimat Vivi dan berusaha memahami kedaannya sekarang ini. Harus ada yang dilakukannya kecuali meratapi musibah ini!

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" Nami bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Vivi kaget.

"Tapi Nami..." Vivi mendongak dan menatap Nami yang memancarkan semangat hidup lagi. Ingin sekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa Nami menemui suaminya. Tapi ia ingat bahwa adalah tugasnya untuk memastikan Nami mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup seperti apa yang telah Chopper pesankan kepadanya.

"Aku harus menemui suamiku sekarang juga Vivi!" Nami seolah ia ingin menegaskan bahwa ia bukan bermaksud meminta persetujuan dari Vivi, melainkan ingin Vivi mengantarnya ke Level 6. Dengan sekali anggukan, Vivi tahu ia telah mengingkari janjinya kepada Chopper.

Tanpa Nami dan Vivi sadari, seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka di balik ruang perawat. Wajahnya memucat, matanya terbelalak. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebab ia tidak ingin kedua perempuan tersebut mendengar suara isak tangisnya.

***N&L***

Nami melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan berjalan sejauh kedua kakinya mampu membawanya. Nami tengah membawa infusnya sedangkan Vivi tengah memegang lengan Nami, menuntunnya ke Level 6, tempat dimana Luffy berada. Setelah melewati lorong level 5 Rumah Sakit Imple Down, Nami dan Vivi sampai di sebuah pintu yang memiliki tanda bertuliskan 'RUANG PENELITIAN. DILARANG MASUK BAGI YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI HAK.' Seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar dengan kepala pelontos berseragamkan security menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, kalian tidak diperbolehkan mendekati ruangan ini!"

"Kami keluarga dari pembalap yang sedang di rawat di Level 6", ujar Vivi.

"Kau punya kartu masuknya?"

Vivi mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kartu seukuran kartu kredit berwarna kuning muncul dari sakunya. Vivi menyerahkan kartu tersebut kepada sang petugas keamanan. Petugas tersebut menatap Vivi dan Nami lekat-lekat sebelum memasukkan kartu tersebut ke dalam sebuah mesin di bawah mejanya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah lampu di atas pintu masuk, berkedip memunculkan warna hijau dan terdengar sebuah suara seorang perempuan berkata, "Akses Diterima."

"Kalian boleh masuk," kata petugas tersebut dengan nada datar sambil mengembalikan kartu masuk kepada Vivi.

"Terimakasih", ucap Nami diiringi anggukan dan senyuman dari Vivi ke arah petugas jaga.

Saat pintu masuk terbuka, Nami hanya melihat sebuah ruangan kecil yang kurang lebih sama seperti di UGD. Hanya sebuah ruang tunggu dengan beberapa bangku yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan pintu masuk lain. Di ruang tersebut hanya ada Usopp, seorang laki-laki berambut biru, Robin, Conis, seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut abu-abu, serta dua anak laki-laki tanggung dengan rambut berwarna pink dan pirang. Nami mengenal beberapa orang di ruangan ini, namun siapa pria paruh baya dan dua naka laki-laki tanggung itu?

"Nami. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau beristirahat," Conis dan Robin langsung menghambur ke arah Nami dan Vivi sedangkan sisanya hanya menatap Nami dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Nami terbangun dan entah bagaimana ia tahu kalau Luffy di tempatkan di level 6", ujar Vivi dengan nada bersalah.

"Baiklah. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu", ujar Robin bersikap bijak. Vivi mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luffy?" tanya Nami dengan nada terburu-buru kepada Robin.

"Kami sudah di sini selama dua jam tapi dokter belum muncul juga memberi kabar", jawab Robin dengan nada tenang.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Luffy", tambah Conis.

Nami merasakan sakit di kepalanya lagi. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Nami, sudah aku bilang beristirahatlah," saran Vivi yang mengambil alih infus dari tangan Nami.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Nami sambil tetap memegang kepalanya yang semakin nyeri. Tiba-tiba saja Nami merasakan sesuatu di perutnya seakan-akan seluruh isi perutnya akan naik ke atas kerongkongannya. Nami mual dan ia ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Vivi!" Nami mencengkeran pundak Vivi, meminta perhatiannya.

"Iya, ada apa Nami?" ujar Vivi melihat wajah Nami yang pucat.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke toilet?"

"Baiklah. Ah, ada toilet di sana", tunjuk Vivi yang menemukan papan toilet di sebelah kanan ruang tunggu. Sesampainya di toilet wanita, Nami langsung menuju wastafel dan langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Vivi yang sedang berdiri di samping Nami, hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sambil memegang infus. Sesekali ia memijit leher Nami dengan lembut agar Nami merasa lebih baikan.

Orang-orang di ruang tunggu bisa mendengar 'keributan' di toilet perempuan. Mereka berusaha melongok ke arah toilet dengan wajah cemas terkecuali seorang pria paruh baya yang mendegar suara tersebut dengan interpretasi yang berbeda.

"Apa sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cicit?" tanya pria tersebut yang terdengar seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang di ruang tunggu hanya terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Beberapa orang langsung memikirkan hal yang serupa, sama seperti pria paruh baya tersebut. Sisanya hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya, heran, prihatin dan tidak percaya.

Nami berkumur-kumur setelah selesai dengan 'urusannya' tersebut. Vivi sekarang memijit punggung Nami dan menatap Nami dengan tatapan cemas.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja? Perutmu sedang kosong, makanya kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak mau", Nami menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membasahi bibirnya dengan air dingin.

"Sedikit saja, aku mohon."

"Aku benar-benar tidak berselera Vivi", tegas Nami mengatur kembali napasnya. Vivi selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk berargumentasi dengan perempuan keras kepala di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja sebab kesehatan sahabatnya menjadi salah satu tanggungjawabnya saat ini.

"Sudah ya Vivi. Ayo kita kembali ke ruang tunggu", ajak Nami yang langsung mengarahkan langkahnya meninggalkan toilet diikuti oleh Vivi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Saat Nami dan Vivi kembali ke ruang tunggu, semua orang menatap Nami dengan wajah yang campur aduk. Nami benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Kenapa semua menatapku? Tapi reaksi seorang pria paruh baya mengejutkan dirinya. Pria paruh baya ini memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, besar dan kelihatan masih kekar serta memiliki brewok di wajahnya. Pria ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Nami. Walaupun sekilas pria paruh baya ini terlihat sangar, namun ia mampu menampilkan wajah yang lembut saat ia tersenyum kepada Nami.

"Apa kau yang bernama Nami? Kaukah perempuan yang menikah dengan Luffy?" tanya pria tersebut yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Nami. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar terlihat cukup mengintimidasi. Nami hanya menelan air ludahnya dan bertanya-tanya siapakah pria paruh baya ini? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul di Level 6? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke ruangan ini?

"I-Iya Tuan. Aku isterinya Luffy. Perkenalkan namaku Nami", jawab Nami agak gugup.

"Bwahahaha...Aku tidak menyangka cucu bodoh seperti dia bisa mendapatkan perempuan secantik dan sebaik dirimu!" ujar pria tersebut mengagetkan Nami.

'Tunggu sebentar. Cucu bodoh?'

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Monkey D. Garp. Kakeknya Luffy", Garp memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda Tuan Garp."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil saja Kakek. Isterinya cucuku adalah cucuku juga."

"Baik...Kek", Nami mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Aku sedang di luar negeri saat itu. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Zoro untuk menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Apa dia datang?"

"Maaf Kek. Zoro itu siapa?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Huh. Sudah aku duga. Mungkin dia tersesat lagi", kata Garp dengan agak kesal. Nami hanya menaikkan alisnya mencoba menebak seperti apakah rupa Zoro itu. Pesta pernikahannya dengan Luffy cukup sederhana, jadi ia mungkin bisa mengenali tamu yang wajahnya kurang familiar. Tapi kelihatannya Zoro yang disebutkan tadi tidak pernah muncul di pernikahannya, karena Nami mengenali semua tamu yang hadir pada waktu itu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sedang hamil?" lanjut Garp secara tiba-tiba. Nami membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Garp.

"Aku..." belum sempat Nami meneruskan kalimatnya, seluruh orang yang ada di ruang tunggu dikejutkan oleh keluarnya tim dokter yang menangani Luffy.

"Ah, dokter sudah keluar!" teriak Franky, laki-laki berambut biru sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya.

"Dokter Kureha. Bagaimana keadaan Luffy?" Usopp langsung menghambur ke arah seorang dokter perempuan setengah baya berhidung panjang dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Aku dan timku sudah mengusahakan semaksimal mungkin. Kita tunggu sampai sepuluh jam ke depan. Jika ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya, ia akan selamat. Kalau ia belum siuman setelah sepuluh jam. Hmm..." dokter Kureha menghentikan kalimatnya dan melihat raut wajah seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Semua orang menahan napasnya dan menatap dokter Kureha dengan wajah cemas namun di sisi lain menaruh harapan yang besar.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya", dokter Kureha mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu panik.

"Kemungkinan Topi Jerami hidup hanya tinggal lima persen saja", jawab dokter Kureha sambil memejamkan matanya.

"APAAAAA...!" teriak semua orang dengan histeris. Tensi di ruangan itu langsung meningkat saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Raut muka semua orang langsung memucat seakan-akan mereka dipaksa untuk menelan pil pahit. Nami adalah orang yang paling merasakan rasa pahit itu dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang di ruang tunggu level 6 saat itu. Badannya langsung lemas seakan-akan tulang belakangnya telah hilang. Nami merasa yakin kalau saat itu ada seorang malaikat kematian berada di sampingnya, berusaha mencabut nyawanya pelan-pelan. Ia bisa merasakan badannya yang mulai ringan, seakan ia terbang ke angkasa. Seluruh ruangan di sekitarnya berputar-putar, menombang-ambingkannya di pusaran waktu yang tidak jelas. Pikiran Nami melayang, ia ingin mengingkari semua ini. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi! Luffy adalah orang paling bersemangat dan memiliki nyala kehidupan yang lebih cerah dari siapapun. Mendengar dokter berbicara seperti itu, tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong belaka baginya. Mungkin saja orang-orang di sini sedang bermain sandiwara. Mungkin Luffy juga sedang mempermainkannya sama seperti yang lainnya.

"LUFFY...!"

"Nami?" teriak Conis yang pertama kali mendengar jeritan Nami. Teriakan Nami mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Luffy...Keluarlah! Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi!"

"Nami..." Robin memegang erat pundak Nami.

"Luffy, keluarlah sekarang...Atau akan kupukul kepala bodohmu itu!" ancam Nami ke arah ruang operasi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Nami, sadarlah!" teriak Usopp sambil meneteskan air mata. Nami tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya fokus pada satu hal dan itu adalah seseorang di balik pintu operasi.

"Luffy, aku bersumpah padamu. Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku akan menghajarmu. Kau dengar itu?"

"Baiklah Nami. Kau boleh menghajar Luffy nanti. Tapi tunggulah ia siuman dulu", ujar Vivi dengan nada terbata-bata sambil menahan air matanya. Nami menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua suara yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Tidak. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Luffy harus tahu kalau ia sekarang benar-benar membuatku kesal!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung mendorong rombongan tim dokter, berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, tempat dimana Luffy tengah terbaring. Vivi yang kaget dengan reaksi Nami tidak sengaja menjatuhkan infus dan membuat infus tersebut terseret sejauh Nami berlari. Sayang sebelum berhasil masuk ke ambang pintu ruang operasi, tubuh Nami sudah terlebih dulu diseret oleh beberapa dokter.

"Maaf Nyonya. Kau tidak bisa menemui Mugiwara-ya saat ini. Ia dalam perawatan intensif", sergah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki masing-masing dua anting di telinganya serta memiliki tato di kedua lengannya.

"Nami, aku mohon tenanglah!" seorang dokter muda berusaha menariknya keluar ruangan, namun Nami tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Lepaskan aku Chopper. Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin menemui Luffy. Luffy...!"

"Nami!" beberapa orang ikut membantu menahan Nami termasuk Garp yang berusaha menenangkan Nami dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Nami meronta-ronta meminta dibebaskan. Kedua kakinya menendang ke segala arah memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan frustasi saat itu. Semua orang menatapnya dengan wajah pilu, semua orang sedih mendengar berita ini namun hati mereka juga ikut hancur melihat Nami tertekan seperti ini.

"LUFFY...!"

Nami mengucapkan nama itu berungkali kali dengan keras namun di sisi lain terdengar pilu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Vivi dan Conis menangis terisak-isak, Robin yang biasanya tegar tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Garp juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Hari itu, di sebuah ruangan yang dirahasiakan, di level 6 Rumah Sakit Imple Down, beberapa orang berkumpul dan bersama-sama merasakan kesedihan, kepahitan, kegundahan, rasa cemas bahkan keputusasaan karena mendengar bahwa orang yang paling mereka sayangi berada di ujung maut. Mulai dari detik ini hingga sepuluh jam yang akan datang.

**Bersambung...**

**Hua...Luffy...Kenapa? T_T**

**Aku sendiri sedih banget pas nulis fic ini. Hiks...**

**Eh, kok author terbawa perasaan sih?**

**Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja**

**Sekali lagi makasih banget buat yang udah review fic saya**

**Aduh, pada sedih ya? Aku juga...* ****sini2, aku peluk*******

**Nih, aku bagiin tissue satu per satu *cry...cry...cry...***

**Luffy... =-(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, waktu dimana semua orang seharusnya beristirahat di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, melepaskan penatnya seharian dan bangun di pagi hari untuk memulai hari yang baru. Tapi keadaan berbeda terjadi di sebuah ruangan rahasia yang diberi label Ruang Penelitian di Rumah Sakit Imple Down, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruang perawatan intensif untuk pasien yang berada dalam kondisi khusus. Waktu selarut itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi sanak keluarga untuk mengunjungi pasien di Rumah Sakit manapun, namun aturan ini tidak berlaku lagi di Level 6.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam sejak berita mengejutkan mengenai kondisi Luffy diinformasikan, suasana di Level 6 tak kunjung mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Semua orang di ruangan itu diliputi rasa cemas yang jelas tergambar di wajah mereka. Usopp selalu mondar-mandir di ruangan sambil sesekali menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat. Franky tak hentinya mennagis tersedu-sedu di sudut ruangan, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah pria berbadan besar. Garp hanya duduk dengan tegap sambil menyilangkan tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kelihatan sekali jika ia memiliki beban pikiran yang berat walaupun ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rasa penat di kepalanya. Asisten Garp, yaitu dua laki-laki tanggung yang satu memiliki warna rambut merah muda, bernama Coby, terus saja menangis sesenggukan. Temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu bernama Helmepo hanya bisa menepuk pundak Coby, berharap Coby mau menghentikan tangisannya walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Di lain sisi, Nami kini hanya bisa tertunduk lesu di pundak Robin dengan air matanya yang mulai mengering. Matanya menerawang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Vivi yang berada di sampingnya menjadi semakin cemas. Vivi terus saja membelai lembut rambut Nami dan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya beku. Vivi tahu kalimat apapun yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Nami tidak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Jadi ia hanya bisa menatap Nami dengan prihatin dan menawarkan kehangatan persahabatan yang ia miliki untuk sedikitnya mengurangi beban hati Nami. Robin yang menjadi sandaran kepala Nami, melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Nami dan memijit pelan pundak Nami. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Nami yang tidak kunjung bergerak sedari tadi. Nami tidak menangis lagi, namun tidak mau bicara, tidak mau bereaksi dan menolak tawaran untuk makan bahkan minum sekalipun. Conis yang duduk di samping Robin juga tak kalah khawatirnya dengan keadaan Luffy dan Nami disaat yang bersamaan. Ia tengah memegang sekotak susu di pangkuannya, berjaga-jaga kalau Nami mau meminumnya. Sejak Nami pingsan sampai sekarang, belum satupun makanan yang masuk ke mulut Nami. Conis menghela napasnya panjang dan melihat ke arah Nami. Air matanya berlinangan melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Conis berharap ia bisa meringankan beban Nami, apaun itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk Level 6 terbuka, membuat semua orang kaget dan secara spontan mereka melihat ke arah pintu masuk tersebut. Seorang dokter muda yang kira-kira berusia 17 tahun masuk dengan wajah yang lesu. Nami langsung bereaksi saat melihat dokter muda tersebut, membuat ketiga sahabatnya melihat ke arah Nami dan dokter tersebut secara bergantian.

"Ah, Chopper", kata Nami pelan, hampir tidak bertenaga. Nami langsung melepaskan sandarannya dari pundak Robin dan berusaha duduk dengan tegak. Chopper tersenyum lembut ke arah Nami sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku jas dokternya.

"Nami, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" pinta Chopper kepada Nami. Nami mengangguk pelan dan langsung berdiri. Robin cukup kaget mengetahui Nami yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung tiba-tiba langsung berekasi dengan cepat saat melihat Chopper.

"Nami", kata Robin sambil mendongak.

"Tidak apa-apa Robin. Aku ingin bicara dengan Chopper", jawab Nami dengan lemah sambil tersenyum. Robin membalas senyumannya dan ikut mengangguk. Chopper berjalan ke arah kiri ruang tunggu, melewati lorong kecil dan tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu berwarna biru yang ternyata adalah ruang dokter.

"Duduklah", tawar Chopper setelah menutup pintu ruangannya. Nami mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan untuk pasien. Chopper kemudia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, menghadap ke arah Nami yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luffy?" tanya Nami tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Seperti yang Dokterin bilang, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya", jawab Chopper yang kelihatannya tidak ingin terlalu memberi banyak detail kepada Nami.

"Separah itukah?" teriak Nami dengan nada frustasi. Jelas ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Luffy setelah mendengar perkataan Chopper.

"Tenang saja Nami. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau Luffy mendapat perawatan yang tepat", ucap Chopper berusaha meyakinkan Nami. Ada perasaan tidak ingin menyerah dalam kalimat Chopper dan hal itu membuat Nami merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah", Nami memutuskan untuk mempercayai Chopper. Bagaimanapun Chopper adalah sahabatnya dan Nami tahu benar Chopper memiliki dedikasi tinggi dalam pekerjaannya. Ia tidak akan pernah meragukan Chopper.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?" kini Chopper mengubah subjek pembicaraan, yaitu Nami sendiri.

"Aku..." intonasi Nami menunjukkan keraguan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain memikirkan kesehatannya disaat suaminya sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kau harus jujur padaku Nami", pinta Chopper. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lemas, kepalaku pusing sekali dan..." Nami tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap Chopper.

"Dan apa Nami?" desak Chopper tidak sabaran. Nami menundukkan kepalanya ke arah lantai dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Aku tadi baru saja muntah", aku Nami masih tidak mau menatap kedua mata Chopper.

"Muntah? Benarkah?" Chopper langsung berdiri, menekan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja kerjanya dan menatap Nami lekat-lekat. Nami yang kaget dengan reaksi Chopper, menatap kembali Chopper.

"Aku tadi merasa sangat mual", Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya. Chopper menatap Nami, memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau belum mengatakannya kepada Luffy?" tebak Chopper. Nami menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan tatap menerawang.

"Nami, kenapa kau belum mengatakannya? Kau tahu kan kalau Luffy harus mengetahuinya", tanya Chopper.

"Jangan sekarang Chopper. Aku mohon!" pinta Nami.

"Tapi Nami. Kau sudah muntah-muntah. Kau tahu kan apa itu artinya?"

"Chopper. Keadaan Luffy sedang kritis. Bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi...Tapi ini tidak benar. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Aku bukan tanggung jawab siapapun. Jangan cemaskan aku."

"Nami..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus menunggu Luffy siuman dulu kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku yakin kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat. Tapi aku mohon, jagalah kesehatanmu."

"Baik."

"Istirahatlah Nami."

"Hmm. Ah, Chopper. Apa...aku boleh melihat Luffy?" tanya Nami dengan nada ragu-ragu. Chopper menatap Nami sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung", kata Chopper membuat Nami bingung. Seakan bisa menebak jalan pikiran Nami, Chopper langsung berdiri.

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku", perintah Chopper.

Nami kemudian mengekor Chooper ke sebuah pintu yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Saat Choper membuka pintu, terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas dengan tirai hijau besar yang menempel di tembok. Tiba-tiba saja tirau hijau itu tersibak dengan pelan dan Nami menyadari apa yang ada di balik tirai itu. Kaca besar yang memenuhi salah satu sisi tembok! Nami menahan napasnya dan kedua bola matanya mengikuti gerakan tirai tersebut. Saat seluruh tirai tersibak, Nami menyadari ada apa di balik kaca tersebut: Luffy! Ia tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah tempat tidur pasien. Perban melilit hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Salah satu kakinya di gips. Banyak selang menjalar di tubuhnya dan terhubung ke beberapa layar monitor. Bunyi dari layar monitor tersebut membuat telinga Nami merasa tidak nyaman. Wajah Luffy penuh dengan luka, kepalanya dibebat dengan perban. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dadanya naik-turun dengan pelan. Ia harus memakai tabung oksigen untuk bernapas. Nami tidak tega melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Laki-laki yang dicintainya terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di atas pembaringan dengan berbagai macam alat medis di sekujur tubuhnya, seakan-akan Luffy harus bergantung dengan alat-alat tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Luffy bisa begini? Nami sampai sekarang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ingin rasanya ia mencabut semua alat medis tersebut dan membangunkan Luffy, berharap Luffy akan menghentikan semua lelucon ini. Dari seluruh manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, kenapa Nami harus mengalami semua ini? Apa salahnya di masa lalu? Apa salah Luffy? Apa mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan? Nami mengenang kembali memorinya dan menemukan tidak ada yang salah. Luffy adalah laki-laki paling baik yang pernah ia temui, agak naif dan terkadang perilakunya yang agak kekanakan sering membuatnya kesal. Tapi sebenarnya Luffy adalah laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan tidak hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk orang-orang di sediktarnya. Ia bahkan bisa mengenali karakter orang lain dengan baik disaat orang lain termasuk Nami merasa skeptis. Belakangan Nami menyadari bahwa Luffy adalah orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan secara bijak di saat paling sulit sekalipun. Semua orang menyayanginya. Jadi, kenapa hal seburuk ini bisa terjadi pada Luffy? Nami benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat pada Luffy...juga pada dirinya.

Nami menghela napas dengan berat, berharap ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban di hatinya. Sayang cara itu tidak berhasil. Dadanya malah terasa semakin sesak. Perlahan-lahan ia mengayunkan kakinya mendekati kaca. Nami meletakkan kedua tanggannya di kaca, berharap ia bisa menjangkau Luffy walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Nami menempelkan keningnya di kaca dan menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Luffy sekarang juga. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping seperti ini.

"Nami..." Chopper memanggilnya dengan pelan. Nami menegok ke arah Chopper dengan pandangan lesu.

"Aku ingin di sini" kata Nami seolah ia mengerti apa yang ingin Chopper katakan.

Chopper mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

Chopper kemudian mendorong sofa panjang di pojok ruangan dan mengarahkannya ke dekat kaca.

"Kau bisa duduk dan istirahat di sini", kata Chopper.

"Terimakasih Chopper."

'Atas semuanya.'

Chopper tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan Nami sendirian di ruangan.

Nami menatap kembali Luffy. Ia dan Luffy hanya dipisahkan oleh kaca, namun Nami bisa merasakan seluruh luka yang ada di seluruh tubuh Luffy. Nami memandang Luffy lekat-lekat selama beberapa jam sampai pada akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa.

'

'

'

"Nami..." suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di telinga Nami. Laki-laki itu menepuk pundak Nami dengan lembut.

"Hmm..." Nami mengedipkan matanya mencari sumber suara. Cahaya terang langsung menusuk matanya.

'Kenapa ruangan ini begitu terang?' batin Nami yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Nami...Bangunlah", suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuat Nami menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Nami menggosok ke dua matanya, berharap bisa memulihkan pandangannya yang masih kabur. Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Luffy, kaukah itu?" teriak Nami tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luffy tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Shishishi...Iya ini aku. Bangunlah."

Nami bangun dari dan langsung memeluk Luffy dengan erat. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Luffy, berbicara dengannya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang ia inginkan sekarang ini selain bertemu dengan Luffy. Melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Luffy...akhirnya kau sadar!" Nami menangis lagi walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti ia menangis karena sedih atau bahagia. Nami hanya tahu kalau ia sekarang merasa lega. Luffy mempererat pelukan Nami, membuat Nami menjadi semakin nyaman. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Luffy, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Setelah beberapa saat memeluk Luffy, Nami langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melakukan hal yang ia janjikan. Nami memukul kepala Luffy.

"Aww...apa yang kau lakukan Nami? Kenapa kau memukulmu?" Luffy mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Karena aku memang ingin memukulmu. Aku sudah bersumpah ingin memukulmu. Jadi rasakan akibatnya kalau kau membuatku kesal!" teriak Nami sambil menatap Luffy. Nami memeluk Luffy kembali dan menangis.

"Nami..."

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi padaku. Aku rasanya ingin mati melihatmu seperti itu", Nami semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak ingin melepaskan Luffy.

"Jangan bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" Nami menatap Luffy lekat-lekat. Luffy hanya diam saja, namun ia hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Luffy, kenapa kau diam? Berjanjilah!" desak Nami membelai lembut rambut hitam Luffy. Luffy masih diam, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Nami mulai merasa khawatir dengan sikap Luffy.

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy melepaskan pelukan Nami dan berdiri di hadapannya. Nami hanya menatap Luffy yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Nami. Nami ingin bangkit dan mengejar Luffy, tapi kakinya terasa berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Nami tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia semakin merasa panik saat melihat Luffy semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Luffy...Jangan pergi!" teriak Nami. Luffy tidak berhenti juga dan masih saja terus berjalan menjauhi Nami.

"Luffy, berhentilah. Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu!" ancam Nami dengan nada putus asa. Perlahan-lahan punggung Luffy mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Luffy...!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Luffy, kembalilah!" Nami menangis terisak-isak. Baru saja ia bisa merasakan Luffy dalam pelukannya, sekarang ia pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak mau mendengarkan teriakannya.

"Luffy...Aku membutuhkanmu..." bisik Nami sambil memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir di pipinya.

'

'

'

"Nami..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang perempuan terdengar.

'Siapa ini?' batinnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Nami mencoba membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa ruangan tidak lagi terlalu terang. Setelah mencoba memulihkan pandangannya, ia menemukan Dokter Kureha yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ah, dokter", kata Nami sambil menggosok matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Kau harus bertemu suamimu sekarang", kata Dokter Kureha tanpa basa-basi. Nami tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Dokter Kureha.

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh bertemu Luffy?" teriak Nami tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Dokter Kureha mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi datar. Nami tersenyum senang namun senyumnya langsung memudar saat ia melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Nami melihat seluruh ruangan dan menemukan bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Semua orang berkumpul di ruangan ini. Tapi kenapa semua orang berwajah murung? Mata mereka merah, air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Conis dan Vivi menundukkan kepala mereka di pundak Robin dan Robin menatap Nami dengan wajah yang pucat. Robin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua asisten Garp menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok ruangan. Sedangkan Garp berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan Nami, tapi jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia sedang menanggung kesedihan. Nami menangkap atmosfir ini, jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, ia patut khawatir.

"Kalian semua kenapa?" Nami memperhatikan wajah seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut satu per satu.

"Robin...Usopp..."

Sayang orang yang dipanggilnya tidak mau menjawab. Faktanya semua orang diam membisu. Mulut mereka terkunci namun mata mereka jelas menyiratkan duka. Nami bisa menangkap maksud dari gerak tubuh mereka, namun ia berusaha keras menolaknya. Intuisinya berkata lain. Dokter Kureha perlahan-lahan mendekati Nami yang masih terbaring di sofa. Dokter Kureha berlutut di hadapan Nami, memegang pundaknya, menatap mata Nami dengan lembut dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dengarkan aku sekarang. Kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menyelamatkan suamimu. Setelah ia menjalani operasi, kami memberikannya obat dan menunggu reaksi dari tubuhnya selama delapan jam. Prosedurnya jika setelah dua jam tubuhnya belum berekasi dan dia belum siuman juga, kami harus memberikan suamimu dosen yang lebih tinggi. Sekarang sudah lewat dari dua jam setelah kami memberikannya, suami belum siuman juga. Aku sudah memberikan dosis paling tinggi untuk suamimu. Detak jantungnya semakin menurun. Tadi kakeknya sudah menemui suamimu. Sekarang, aku rasa adalah giliranmu."

Hancur sudah perasaan Nami saat mendengar hal itu. Pikirannya kosong, dunianya kini terasa gelap. Ia hanya bisa memandang Dokter Kureha dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya membeku dan jiwanya seakan keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Tidak mungkin!' bantah Nami di dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi intuisinya berkata lain.

"Kau perempuan yang kuat kan?" tanya Dokter Kureha sambil menekan pundak Nami dengan lembut. Nami mengangguk pelan dan menatap Dokter Kureha dengan keyakinan di dalam hatinya. Dia memang perempuan yang kuat! Dokter Kureha menangkap pesan itu dengan baik dan memberikan senyuman kepada Nami sebagai balasan.

"Hmm...Aku percaya itu. Kau butuh bantuan untuk masuk ke dalam?" tawar Dokter Kureha. Nami mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun dalam situasi yang tidak menentu ini. Berbeda pendapat dengan orang lain, bagi Nami situasi ini tidak menentu sebab ia yakin Luffy bukanlah laki-laki selemah itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Dokter Kureha mengapit bahu Nami dan memberikannya bantuan untuk bisa berdiri tegak. Nami merasa seluruh badannya lemas lunglai, bukan hanya karena ia selama beberapa jam ini tidak makan, namun karena kesedihan sudah memakan habis tenaganya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dan dengan bantuan dari Dokter Kureha, Nami akhirnya sampai di samping pembaringan Luffy. Dokter Kureha kemudia meninggalkan Nami agar ia bisa berdua dengan Luffy.

Akhirnya setelah sekian jam, Nami bisa bertemu dengan suaminya. Luffy, laki-laki yang paling dicintainya kini terbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen di wajahnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan pelan. Nami menatap layar monitor jantung dan melihat angka yang tertera di sana semakin lama semakin turun ke angka yang lebih kecil. Nami cukup mengerti kalau itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Tapi sekali lagi, ia ingin meyakini kepercayaannya terhadap Luffy.

Nami meraih salah satu tangan Luffy dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Belum pernah Nami merasakan tangan Luffy sedingin ini dan ia mulai merasa takut. Manusia yang masih bernyawa tidak mungkin memiliki tangan sedingin ini. Nami menggosokkan punggung tangan Luffy, berharap ia bisa mengahangatkan tangan Luffy. Ia meletakkan kembali tangan Luffy di pipinya.

"Kau sudah mulai hangat", ucap Nami sambil menatap Luffy yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Nami menangis lagi. Air matanya meluncur deras melewati jemari Luffy. Nami mengerti maksud dari dokter Kureha memperbolehkannya menemui Luffy. Dokter Kureha memberikannya ijin melihat Luffy untuk yang terakhir kali. Melihat keadaan Luffy sekarang ini membuat kepercayaan Nami semakin menipis saja. Ia bisa mendengar suara dari layar monitor jantung yang terus berbunyi setiap detiknya, seakan-akan alat itu sedang memberikan hitungan mundur. Nami hanya tidak percaya hari semacam ini akan tiba. Mereka baru saja menikah. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Luffy. Ia hanya ingin tumbuh tua bersamanya. Mengetahui betapa pahitnya beban yang harus ia tanggung beberapa menit ke depan, Nami hanya bisa mengikhlaskan semua ini dan memanfaatkan detik demi detik bersama Luffy. Nami mencium kelima jemari Luffy yang penuh dengan luka goresan. Ia ingin menyembuhkan luka-luka Luffy saat itu juga.

"Luffy..."

Nami mencium telapak tangan Luffy berulang-ulang, berusaha mengingat setiap detil jemarinya. Tangan ini adalah tangan yang selama ini telah memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang untuknya. Tangan inilah yang selalu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut saat ia lelah, memeluknya dengan erat di saat ia sedang kesepian, atau membelai pipinya sebelum ia tidur. Hati Nami hancur saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan hangatnya tangan Luffy. Nami kembali meletakkan tangan Luffy di pipinya dan menekannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Luffy, jangan pergi..." bisik Nami sambil terisak. Detik demi detik berlalu dan suara dari layar monitor jantung membuat Nami semakin depresi. Apa benar semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Apa sekarang saatnya? Ingin rasanya Nami ikut pergi bersama Luffy. Ia takut ditinggalkan sendirian. Dunia seakan sunyi tanpa kehadirannya.

'

'

'

"Nami..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang pelan dan lemah terdengar di telinga Nami bak air dingin dari surga yang mengguyur tubuhnya di tengah gurun pasir. Ia kenal suara ini!

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Tada...Udah tahu kan siapa yang manggil Nami? Yup, good news for you. Luffy udah sadar...! ^_^**

**Maaf ya dah bikin kalian sedih. Aku sendiri juga agak depresi nulisnya. Tapi ini demi kepentingan jalan cerita, jadi mau ga mau aku harus nulis adegan ini. Ga nyangka, aku kuat juga nulis adegan sedih ini sepanjang 3 chapter! Fuih...Lega deh. Akhirnya tugas nulis adegan menyedihkan ini udah selesai =-)**

**Oei...jangan lupa review ya? Saran juga boleh. Misal soal penulisan, kurang gimana? Kalau ada yang kurang bilang aja. Next chapter akan saya perbaiki.**

**P.S.:**

**Thanks to Lady Antebellum for the song 'Need You Now'**

**Selama menulis chapter ini, ga henti-hentinya aku dengerin lagu ini buat jaga emosi selama penulisan. Alhasil hatiku jadi hancur pas nulis chapter ini **

**( hah, lebay... XP )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

**xxxxx**

**P.S : Chapter kali ini ga perlu nyiapin tissue XP**

**xxxxx**

**Enjoy...**

Nami tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya. Di depannya terbaring tubuh suaminya, Luffy. Beberapa saat yang lalu, harapannya sempat hilang, bahkan ia sempat memaksakan diri untuk merelakan kepergian Luffy. Namun doanya terjawab sudah. Tuhan mengembalikan laki-laki yang ia cintai ke kehidupannya yang mulai redup beberapa jam terakhir ini. Sekarang, Nami bisa melihat cahaya di ujung lorong gelap yang baru saja ia lewati dengan susah payah.

"Nami..." suara itu begitu pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan. Nami bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Luffy yang menekan sela-sela jarinya dengan lemah seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia telah kembali. Nami mempererat genggaman tangannya, tidak ingin melepaskan Luffy. Air matanya mengalir, namun kali ini terasa jauh berbeda. Nami bisa merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya, merambat dari ujung kepala, punggung dan berakhir di ujung jari kakinya. Ia menemukan kehidupannya kembali saat melihat Luffy berusaha membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Nami dengan susah payah. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Nami. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Luffy di pipinya yang basah. Sesaat Nami ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya kepada Luffy, tapi ia tahu apa yang terlebih dulu harus ia lakukan.

"Dokter...Dokter...Luffy sudah sadar...!" Nami berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Dokter Kureha dan timnya untuk masuk. Ingin rasanya Nami terus menggenggam tangan Luffy, tapi ia tahu para dokter membutuhkan ruang untuk memeriksa Luffy. Dengan langkah yang berat, Nami mundur beberapa kaki, memberikan ruang untuk Chopper. Namun baru beberapa saat ia berdiri menjauh dari Luffy, Nami merasa kepalanya terasa berat, badannya terasa lebih ringan dan pandangannya mulai gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Chopper yang memanggil namanya dan mulai menghampirinya dengan wajah yang panik.

xxxxxxxx

Nami membuka matanya dengan pelan dan melihat langit-langit sebagai pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang. Anehnya ia merasa tertidur sekian lama sebab seluruh persendiannya terasa sangat kaku.

"Nami, kau sudah bangun?" teriakan seorang laki-laki mengejutkannya. Namun saat ia menoleh ke sumber suara, Nami tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dan senyumannya.

"Luffy!" teriak Nami dengan bahagia. Baginya tidak ada hari seindah hari ini dan Nami berharap semua mimpi buruknya telah berakhir. Di samping tempat tidurnya, Luffy tengah duduk menungguinya. Walaupun selang infus menempel di tangannya, hal itu tidak menghalangi Luffy untuk memegang erat tangan Nami. Tidak pernah sekalipun Luffy melepaskan pandangannya kepada Nami dengan tatapan khawatir namun juga senang pada saat bersamaan. Wajah Luffy penuh dengan goresan namun tidak menghalangi kenyataan bahwa ekspresi wajahnya selalu memberikan kehangatan untuk Nami. Apalagi dalam situasi saat ini dimana pada akhirnya Nami bisa menatap Luffy lagi dan memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang paling dicintainya masih hidup. Sekarang akhirnya ia bisa menatap Luffy tanpa rasa pedih di hatinya.

"Luffy..." ucap Nami lagi dengan lirih, penuh dengan rasa haru. Nami tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Kali ini air mata kebahagiaan yang tumpah di pipinya dan ia merasa sangat lega.

Luffy melepaskan genggamannya dan menghapus air mata Nami dengan lembut. Ibu jari Luffy menekan lembut pipinya dan menyebarkan rasa hangat di wajahnya. Tak ingin melepaskan momen ini, Nami meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luffy yang tengah menghapus air matanya. Jari-jari tangan Nami berusaha mengisi kekosongan di jari-jari tangan Luffy. Luffy tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Nami saat Nami mencium telapak tangannya dengan penuh haru.

"Luffy, kau di sini..." ucap Nami sambil terisak pelan. Nami memejamkan matanya sambil terus mencium telapak tangan Luffy, menaruhnya kembali di pipinya dan berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dari suaminya.

"Shishihsi...Tentu saja aku di sini Nami. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Semua beban berat di dada Nami langsung terangkat saat ia mendengar suara tawa khas Luffy. Nami membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat menatap kedua mata Luffy tanpa henti. Saat ini hanya inilah yang diinginkan Nami. Berdua dengan suaminya, menatapnya lekat-lekat sepanjang hari dan mendengarkan suaranya. Sebab dengan semua hal itu, ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luffy benar-benar ada di sisinya dan tidak akan pernah pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Mengingat semua kejadian di belakang, membuatnya merasa trauma. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruk itu terulang lagi.

"Nami, kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Nami, kenapa kau terus menangis?"

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Shishishi...aku juga"

Luffy mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Nami dengan lembut, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Nami. Nami tersenyum bahagia saat Luffy mencium lehernya. Sentuhan Luffy membuat Nami menyadari bahwa semua ini nyata dan mimpi buruk itu telah berlalu. Luffy menengadahkan kepalanya, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nami dan menatap Nami lekat-lekat. Nami menatap Luffy balik, menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium Luffy dengan penuh perasaan. Semua rasa sedih, galau dan perihnya selama ini ia tumpahkan dalam ciumannya. Luffy pun membalas ciuman Nami dengan perasaan yang sama. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Nami membelai lembut rambut hitam Luffy. Luffy memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan sambil tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luffy terlelap dengan posisinya yang masih duduk di samping tempat tidur Nami. Nami tersenyum kecil menatap Luffy. Ia tidak percaya beberapa waktu yang lalu awan gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya dan saat menatap Luffy saat ini, tiba-tiba saja awan gelap itu menghilang. Dunianya yang sempit dan kelam sekarang berubah menjadi luas dan terang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" suara parau seorang perempuan paruh baya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Nami yang tengah menatap lekat suaminya. Di ambang pintu kamar pasien, berdiri tegak seorang perempuan dengan kisaran umur sekitar 70 tahunan dengan rambut putih yang tergerai di bahunya.

"Dokter Kureha", kata Nami dengan agak terkejut. Dokter Kureha kemudian mendekati Nami dan melihat Luffy yang tengah terlelap di bahu Nami.

"Suamimu sudah siuman. Kau senang?"

Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di wajah Nami.

"Tentu saja", jawab Nami sambil menatap wajah Luffy yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Wajahnya begitu damai membuat perasaan Nami menjadi hangat. Terakhir kali ia menatap wajah Luffy saat di ruang perawatan, hatinya terasa sakit, sebab ia tahu Luffy tidak benar-benar ada di sana. Jari-jari Nami menyusuri setiap helai rambut hitam Luffy dengan lembut. Kini ia yakin Luffy benar-benar ada di sisinya dalam keadaan utuh.

"Akhirnya anak keparat ini mau tidur juga."

"Hmmm?" gumam Nami sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Nyonya, apa kau yakin suamimu itu manusia?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Dok?"

"Suamimu itu benar-benar makhluk immortal. Aku belum pernah menemui pasien seperti dia. Setelah siuman dari komanya, dia terlihat sangat sehat. Tidak ada organ vital yang mengalami kerusakan serius. Tubuhnya juga merespon obat dengan baik. Aku memperkirakan butuh waktu minimal satu bulan untuk proses penyembuhan, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur. Benar-benar sehat. Ia bahkan sanggup menghabiskan jatah makan sepuluh orang dalam sekali waktu."

Dokter Kureha memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau yakin suamimu bukan manusia karet? Dia benar-benar bisa menampung banyak makanan di perutnya", tanya Dokter Kureha dengan nada bercanda. Nami hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Dokter Kureha.

"Kalau selera makannya sebesar itu, berarti Luffy benar-benar sudah sehat."

"Tapi sayangnya suamimu itu juga keras kepala. Setelah tahu kalau kau sedang dirawat di ruang pasien karena tidak sadarkan diri, dia memaksa untuk menemuimu. Dia memutuskan untuk menemanimu sampai kau sadarkan diri. Chopper sudah mengingatkan kalau kau akan siuman dalam dua hari karena kelelahan fisik. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan Chopper dan akhirnya dia memaksa akan terus menungguimu sampai kau sadar. Akhirnya sekarang dia tertidur juga. Suamimu juga membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup."

"Aku mengeti Dok. Terimakasih."

"Sekarang saatnya aku harus memeriksamu."

Dokter Kureha kemudian memeriksa suhu, tekanan darah dan infus yang sekali lagi harus dipakai Nami.

"Semua terlihat baik", Dokter Kureha melepaskan stetoschopnya dan menatap Nami dalam-dalam, "Kau..."

"Iya?" jawab Nami. Dokter Kureha tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu suamimu mengenai kondisimu?"

Nami menahan napasnya saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Dokter Kureha.

"B-Bagaimana...?" tanya Nami terbata-bata.

"Chopper tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepadaku."

"Ah, aku mengerti. A-Aku akan menunggu saat situasinya memungkinkan."

"Dengarkan saranku. Jangan terlalu lama menundanya. Suamimu baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau yang menjadi prioritas."

"Aku tahu", Nami mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Dokter Kureha lagi.

"Baiklah. Nanti Chopper akan datang ke sini untuk memeriksa kalian berdua. Pastikan kau menelan sesuatu. Sudah lebih dari dua hari kau bergantung pada infus. Kau butuh makanan yang sesungguhnya."

"Iya", Nami mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin beristirahat lagi?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku sudah tidur cukup lama. Lagipula, aku ingin seperti ini dulu."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Dokter Kureha."

Dokter Kureha pun meninggalkan kamar pasien dan menutup pintu. Nami hanya mendesah pelan dan memandang Luffy lagi. Ia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luffy, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Nami mengecup kening Luffy dengan lembut dan ia memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah Luffy hingga ia nanti terbangun.

xxxxxx

"Apa aku dan Nami boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Luffy kepada Chooper. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Luffy langsung meminta jatah makan dan berhasil membuat limpung juru masak Rumah Sakit karena jatah makan yang diminta jauh dari kata normal. Nami sempat menolak ikut makan, tapi Luffy memaksanya sehingga mau tidak mau Nami juga ikut makan walaupun sedikit. Chooper yang datang untuk memeriksa terlihat sangat lega dengan perkembangan kedua pasiennya.

"Kondisi kesehatan kalian berdua memang semakin membaik. Tapi aku rasa kalian harus menunggu setidaknya seminggu lagi untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini", jawab Chooper sambil mengambil termometer.

"Apa? Aku sudah tidak tahan tinggal di Rumah Sakit ini. Aku tidak suka baunya. Aku ingin keluar. Ruangan ini membosankan seka..." belum sempat Luffy melanjutkan keluhannya, Chopper sudah menyumpalkan termometer ke mulutnya.

"Aku ini doktermu. Jadi dengarkan apa kata doktermu baik-baik", tegas Chooper dengan tatapan serius.

"Bwuuu...Membwoswankawn", umpat Luffy dengan termometer yang masih menyumpal di mulutnya. Kalau saja Luffy dalam keadaan sehat seperti biasanya, Nami pasti akan memukul kepalanya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan memukulnya. Nami hanya tersenyum masam melihat perdebatan Luffy dengan Chooper. Luffy langsung menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas kasur dengan posisinya yang masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak mau tidur di kasurmu Luffy?" tanya Chooper sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kasur di samping Nami. Di dalam kamar pasien tersebut terdapat dua buah kasur. Satu untuk Nami dan satu untuk Luffy.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau di sini saja", Luffy menggeserkan kepalanya ke atas paha Nami. Nami hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya yang agak manja dan kekanakan. Terkadang sifat Luffy yang seperti itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi di lain hari saat Luffy tidak ada di sampingnya, Nami sangat merindukan suaminya bersikap manja kepadanya. Sikap Luffy yang seperti itu membuat Nami merasa Luffy benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Berbaringlah sana. Walaupun kondisimu sudah mulai membaik, tapi sebagai dokter, aku juga harus memastikan kau beristirahat dengan baik!" protes Chopper.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku dan Nami pulang. Aku beristirahat di rumah saja. Shihihihi..." tawar Luffy sambil menggigit termometernya.

"Hei, kau jangan menggigit alat medis seperti itu!" Chooper langsung menyambar termometer di mulut Luffy dan memeriksa suhunya.

"Lihat, suhu badanmu masih tinggi! Kau harus berbaring agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik!"

"Aku bilang aku ingin pulang sekarang juga!"

"Huh, aku tidak mau tahu. Selama kau masih di Rumah Sakit ini, kau harus mendengarkan ucapanku. Perawat...Angkat pasien ini dan baringkan ia di atas tempat tidur!" teriak Chooper ke arah pintu. Dalam hitungan detik, dua orang perawat laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap-siap membopong Luffy.

"Wa...apa-apaan ini? Tunggu...kakiku masih sakit. Hei...!" protes Luffy saat dua perawat tersebut berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Luffy...!" teriak Nami saat melihat Luffy akan dipindahkan ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Luffy terus meronta-ronta dan kedua perawat itu kehilangan keseimbangan karena Luffy rupanya masih menyimpan tenaga yang besar untuk melawan meskipun ia sedang terluka.

'BRUK!'

Luffy dan kedua perawat itu pun terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Aduh, Fullbody. Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang perawat berambut merah muda dengan janggut yang diikat menanyakan keadaan partnernya.

"Ugh, aku rasa limpaku akan keluar. Jango, kau mendudukiku", keluh perawat yang tengah terkapar di atas lantai. Tubuhnya tengah tertindih oleh rekan perawatnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun.

"Wah, maaf Fullbody!" Jango langsung bangkit dan segera menolong Fullbody untuk berdiri.

"Ah...apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Chooper histeris saat melihat pasiennya menggila.

"Luffy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nami dengan nada khawatir. Luffy yang terjatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup, langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Nami dan membalas Nami dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Shihihihi...Aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Luffy sambil meringis. Beruntungnya dia, sebab dia terkapar di sebelah Jango dan Fullbody, sehingga Luffy tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit dengan level yang lebih baru lagi.

"Ugh...kenapa kau tidak mau menurut denganku Luffy?" protes Chooper sambil menatap Luffy dengan kesal.

"Chooper, aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini!" rengek Luffy sambil mengelus keningnya yang sempat menghantam lantai. Chopper hanya menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Hmmm...baiklah. Tapi aku hanya mengijinkanmu ke taman saja," ujar Chopper dengan nada menyerah.

"Maksudmu taman kota?" teriak Luffy dengan girang dan penuh harap.

"Taman di Rumah Sakit", jawab Chooper kalem.

"Buuuu...Baiklah", timpal Luffy agak kecewa walaupun akhirnya ia merasa senang juga.

"Chopper..." kali ini giliran Nami yang angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Nami?"

"Apa infusku boleh dicabut? Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi kan?" pinta Nami dengan wajah mengiba kepada Chopper.

"Tidak boleh. Nami, kau jangan ikut-ikutan dengan Luffy!" protes Chopper memasang muka kesal.

"Aku mohon Chopper. Kau kan dokter paling hebat di kota ini. Kau bisa melihat kan kalau aku sudah sembuh. Mencabut infus tidak terlalu berbahaya kan? Lagi pula keadaanku sudah membaik", rayu Nami dnegan meyakinkan.

"Bodoh. Walaupun kau memujiku, aku tidak akan senang!" umpat Chopper sambil tersipu malu. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di pipinya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Tanpa Chopper sadari, ia menari-nari dengan gembira meskipun ia masih terus memberikan umpatan kepada Nami. Nami yang hafal betul reaksi Chopper, langsung memanfaatkannya dan menggempurnya dengan berbagai macam pujian lainnya. Akhirnya tidak berapa lama kemudian, pertahanan diri Chopper pun runtuh. Infus Nami dicabut dengan sukarela oleh Chopper (Walaupun belakangan Chopper menyesali perbuatannya). Jango, Fullbody dan terutama Luffy memandang Nami dengan tatapan takjub. Luffy langsung menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya dengan tatapan aku-mengerti-sekarang.

xxxxxx

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Jango dan Fullbody, Nami dan Luffy berhasil keluar dari kamar pasien dan pergi ke taman terdekat. Nami dan Luffy kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari kamar pasien mereka. Letaknya taman ini persis di belakang bangunan Rumah Sakit sehingga suasananya masih terbuka dan tidak terhalang oleh bangunan lain di kanan dan kirinya. Di belakang mereka hanya ada sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan bangsal tempat Luffy dan Nami di rawat dengan bangsal lainnya. Di hadapan berdiri sebuah pagar tanaman yang menjulang tinggi mengitari seluruh komplek Rumah Sakit. Di belakang pagar tanaman tersebut memang terdapat sebuah tembok beton, namun paling tidak pemandangan hijau tersebut mampu menghilangkan jenuh sesaat. Suasana kali ini memang cukup mendukung bagi Luffy dan Nami untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar, walaupun sebenarnya Luffy sendiri memilih keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. Cuaca di sore hari membuat suhu di taman itu terasa sempurna, tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Sinar matahari tidak terlalu menyengat kulit mereka, malah meberikan rasa hangat yang sangat menyenangkan. Udara pun bersemilir dengan lembut menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering di sekitar taman.

Luffy merentangkan kedua tangganya ke udara, berusaha melepaskan ketegangan di ototnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit, berusaha mencium angin yang bersemilir lembut. Rambut hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin, cahaya matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam menerpa wajahnya dan seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Beberapa goresan di wajah Luffy malah menimbulkan kesan maskulin, seakan-akan Luffy baru saja keluar dari arena pertarungan dengan kemenangan di tangannya. Nami hanya tersenyum saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang mengagumi suaminya sendiri. Memang mereka sekarang telah berstatus suami istri, namun Nami masih saja tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu jatuh cinta kepada Luffy setiap hari. Nami menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya dan menatap Luffy dalam-dalam dan berkata dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan laki-laki di sampingnya. Tapi...

"Nami..." Lamunan Nami pun buyar saat Luffy membuka matanya dan masih menatap langit di atas kepalanya.

"Hmmm?" gumam Nami masih menatap wajah Luffy dengan tekun.

"Terimakasih sudah memanggilku", ujar Luffy singkat.

"Memanggilmu?" balas Nami keheranan. Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berusaha menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Luffy saat ini. Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nami dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang manis, agak kekanakan namun juga maskulin pada saat yang bersamaan. Selalu saja Nami merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat Luffy melakukan hal itu.

"Waktu aku belum sadar, aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu. Kau menangis dan terus memanggilku" rasa sedih tergambar jelas di wajah Luffy. Nami melepaskan sandarannya dan menatap Luffy dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau mendengarku...di mimpimu?"

Luffy mengangguk, menggeser tubuhnya dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nami.

Luffy mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "Saat itu aku melihat lorong putih dan mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dia berkata sudah waktunya. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar teriakanmu. Kau sedang menangis memanggil namaku."

"Luffy...maksudmu..."

Nami lalu terdiam mematung. Ia tahu apa maksud ucapan Luffy. Ia hanya membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengejarmu. Aku terus memanggil namamu dan aku baru menyadari kau ada di sampingku. Tiba-tiba semua orang mendatangiku dan aku...aku melihatmu jatuh pingsan" Luffy meneruskan penjelasannya.

Nami tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan meluncur bagitu saja di kedua pipinya. Luffy mendengarnya. Luffy mendengar panggilannya dan ia kembali kepadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung memeluk Luffy, membenamkan wajahnya di atas dada Luffy dan menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukannya. Ia menumpahkan semua emosi yang menumpuk selama ini. Luffy sesaat terdiam namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh istrinya yang tengah bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Luffy merengkuh tubuh Nami erat, berusaha memberikannya kehangatan dan rasa aman. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Nami mulai tenang. Ia masih menangis, namun napasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Nami. Kau baik-baik saja?" Luffy membelai lembut rambut panjang Nami. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Nami dan ingin menatap wajah Nami. Luffy ingin memastikan apakah istrinya baik-baik saja mengingat perempuan berambut orange ini terisak cukup lama di dalam pelukannya. Nami malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, memberikan tanda kepada Luffy bahwa ia ingin merebahkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Luffy lebih lama lagi. Luffy tidak memaksa. Ia menunggu istrinya dengan sabar.

"Luffy..."

"Hmmm..." desah Luffy pelan masih membelai lembut kepala Nami.

'

'

'

Hening sesaat.

'

'

'

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lupakan itu", ujar Nami berusaha menekankan sesuatu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Nami", jawab Luffy tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Hmmm...Aku tahu", Nami tersenyum di dalam pelukan Luffy. Ia menekan tubuhnya agar semakin tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Luffy dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Nami benar-benar merindukan hal-hal kecil semacam ini dan ia baru menyadarinya, betapa ia sangat menghargai waktu yang selama ini telah berlalu. Nami melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luffy lurus-lurus. Nami tersenyum hangat dan menyibakkan rambut hitam yang menghalangi mata Luffy.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa baikan?" tanya Luffy dengan nada khawatir. Nami mengangguk pelan. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah Luffy inci demi inci, mulai dari kening, alis, mata dan hidungnya. Ibu jarinya berhenti di mulut Luffy saat seulas senyum mengembang di bibir manis suaminya. Luffy membuka matanya pelan, masih menatap Nami dengan tatapan yang sama. Saat itu juga, jemari Nami turun ke dagunya, menarik wajah Luffy dan mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Luffy tersenyum saat Nami menciumnya dan ia membalas ciuman Nami dengan hati-hati. Ada rasa rindu dan rasa aman yang Luffy tawarkan dalam ciumannya, membuat Nami tidak sanggup melepaskan Luffy saat itu juga. Tapi sayang sekali, ia harus melepaskan ciuman Luffy saat itu juga.

"Hmmm?" gumam Luffy yang lebih terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Aku harus ke toilet", ujar Nami sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suaminya.

"Apa harus sekarang?" rengek Luffy.

"Hei, kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku ada di kamar pasien?" protes Nami saat melihat Luffy kembali ke posisi childishnya.

"Uhh...Baiklah", jawab Luffy dengan nada kecewa. Luffy berusaha bangkit namun kakinya masih terasa sakit. Ia hanya meringis berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, namun Nami langsung mengetahui keadaan Luffy.

"Luffy, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja."

"Ah, akan kupanggilkan perawat dulu."

"Tidak usah Luffy. Aku rasa aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri" ujar Nami berusaha meyakinkan Luffy.

"Kau yakin?" Luffy menatap Nami lekat-lekat. Nami mengangguk pelan.

"Uh, baiklah. Berhati-hatilah Nami" pesan Luffy kepada istrinya.

"Hmm. Iya", jawab Nami sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati.

"Nami...!"

"Huh?"

"Bawakan aku makanan. Shihishishi..." pinta Luffy sambil terkekeh pelan. Nami menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Luffy dan menjawab, "Baiklah."

Sejujurnya ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan sedari tadi. Perutnya semakin mual dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut keras. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Luffy khawatir.

Dengan pelan-pelan, Nami melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet terdekat. Baru saja ia melewati beberapa lorong Rumah Sakit, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Nyonya!" teriak seorang perempuan. Nami menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Nami memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan perempuan berseragam suster tersebut.

"Oh, kau...perawat yang pernah menggantikan infusku kan?" tebak Nami.

"Ah, iya, Ummm..." gumam Suster Laki dengan nada ragu-ragu. Ia terlihat agak kebingungan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Nami melihat keraguan di wajah Suster Laki. Seperti ada hal yang ingin disampaikan namun tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya ada titipan untuk Anda."

"Titipan? Untukku?" Suster Laki pun merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk Nami.

"Surat? Dari siapa?" tanya Nami dengan ekspresi terkejut saat Suste Laki menyodorkan surat di hadapannya.

"Dari Suster Kaya."

"Suster Kaya?"

Nami segera menerima surat yang diberikan Suster Laki. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru. Nami membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan dan membalik surat yang sudah dilipat dengan rapi. Hanya ada sebaris kalimat yang tertera di sana dan hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu, ekspresi Nami berubah. Semua otot di wajahnya menegang. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Nami langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Suster Laki, membuat perempuan berambut hitam legam di hadapannya terkejut.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanya Nami dengan nada mendesak. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada sosok Suster Laki, berusaha mengintimidasinya.

"Mmmm...Suster Kaya...Dia...Dia sudah mengundurkan diri sejak dua hari yang lalu", sebuah informasi meluncur dari mulut perempuan berparas ayu tersebut dengan nada agak ketakutan.

"Dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Nami dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Bola matanya berputar ke segala arah, napasnya memburu dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

'Dua hari yang lalu? Itu saat Luffy masuk ke Level 6. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?'

Suster Laki mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang kebingungan saat melihat reaksi Nami.

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" selidik Nami lebih lanjut. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu Nyonya. Semua staff Rumah Sakit dan teman-teman perawatnya tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Dia pergi dalam keadaan kalut", terang Suster Laki. Raut wajah Suster Laki menunjukkan kalau dia memang berkata jujur. Nami kemudian terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

"Ny-Nyonya...apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Suster Laki takut-takut. Nami mengangguk pelan, melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Suster Laki pergi. Setelah Suster Laki pergi, Nami masih berdiri mematung di lorong Rumah Sakit. Sepasang kakinya seolah menancap di atas lantai berkeramik putih itu. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah bangsal di hadapannya, namun jelas sekali ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan fokus. Ada hal lain yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Nami tengah bingung dengan kondisi ini. Seseorang yang asing memberikannya pesan yang mengejutkan. Pesan yang membuat ia semakin bertanya-tanya, situasi apa yang tengah dihadapinya. Sebaris kalimat di atas kertas yang tengah digenggamnya, seakan-akan menekan otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Nami membaca lagi pesan itu:

"_Aku minta maaf Nami. Semua yang terjadi pada suamimu adalah kesalahanku." _

**A/N:**

**Jreng...Jreng...**

**Another cliff hanger XP**

**Seneng kan Luffy udah siuman? Bukan cuma udah siuman, tapi Luffy udah bisa belingsatan kemana-mana XD**

**Biarpun di AU, tapi secara fisik dan mental, Luffy ni tahan banting kayak biasanya. Hahahaha...*digampar***

**Lho, tapi kakinya kok belum sembuh? Ya, paling satu-dua hari lagi juga dah sembuh *maksa***

**Oh, apa kali ini fanservicenya berlebihan? Atau malah kurang *Plak***

**Jangan lupa kasih review ya? Kritik, saran, protes atau apapun akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Boleh kok kalian ngritik soal alur cerita, pengembangan ide, karakter, gaya bahasa, dll. Soalnya aku butuh kritik yang membangun untuk fic ku yang satu ini. **

**Sekali lagi terimakasih udah mau mampir baca fic ini dan ngasih review. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, sekedar nulis Update atau Lanjutkan juga ga apa2. Biar aku semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Hehehehe... *author yang banyak maunya***


	6. Chapter 6

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

* * *

Seminggu sudah Luffy dan Nami diopname di Rumah Sakit Imple Down. Keadaan Luffy berangsur-angsur membaik. Selera makannya 'normal' seperti biasa, kedua kakinya sudah bisa digerakkan dengan baik. Beberapa hari yang lalu Luffy bahkan nekat mengelilingi seluruh komplek rumah sakit walaupun di belakang punggungnya, Fullbody dan Jango selalu mengikutinya dengan wajah yang kepayahan. Chooper akhir-akhir ini menjadi super sibuk sebab selain harus memeriksa pasien lain, dia juga harus bekerja keras memastikan kondisi fisik Luffy baik-baik saja dengan kelakuan abnormalnya. Selain itu, Chooper juga selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Nami yang masih terbaring di kamar pasien. Belum ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya wartawan yang berkumpul setiap harinya dan terkadang ada beberapa diantara mereka yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam, bermaksud menemui Luffy untuk mewawancarainya. Untung saja Franky, Usopp dan teman-teman satu tim Luffy telah mengantisipasi hal ini sehingga Luffy dan Nami bisa menghindari kejaran wartawan.

Kamar pasien VIP yang dihuni Luffy dan Nami juga menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung rumah sakit lain akibat kebisingannya yang luar biasa. Aturan 'Harap Tenang Saat Mengunjungi Pasien' nyatanya tidak berlaku saat gerombolan tamu mengunjungi kamar pasien tersebut. Dalam beberapa detik saja, terdengar suara hiruk-pikuk yang menggema di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit di bangsal Level 5. Entah itu karena ada keributan saat Garp datang berkunjung, entah itu suara gelak tawa saat Shanks dan Makino atau saat teman-teman Luffy dan Nami yang menjenguk mereka.

Akhirnya setelah genap seminggu, Luffy dan Nami diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Imple Down. Nami sebelumnya bermaksud membayar tagihan Rumah Sakit, namun ia baru menyadari bahwa semua tagihan sudah dilunasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia bertanya pada petugas, ia cukup terkejut bahwa Monkey D. Garp lah yang membayar semua tagihan Luffy. Nami melihat jumlah tagihan tersebut. Sangat besar. Nami harus berterimakasih kepada kakeknya Luffy nanti walaupun ia masih bingung bagaimana cara menghubunginya.

* * *

Franky datang keesokan paginya untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

"Ah, Franky!" pekik Luffy saat Franky muncul di kamar pasiennya.

"Yo…Mugiwara. Kau siap kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di Rumah Sakit ini. Rasanya seperti di penjara. Aku tidak boleh keluar. Ugh…."

"Hmm…aku mengerti perasaanmu Mugiwara. Aku juga pernah diopname di Rumah Sakit. Rasanya tidak Suuupeerr…."

"Tinggal di Rumah Sakit memang tidak menyenangkan"

"Aku tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak daging di sini. Ahh…membosankan sekali."

"Aku juga tidak diperbolehkan minum Cola sebanyak yang aku mau. Para dokter malah memberiku cairan aneh."

'Hei…Hei…Bukan itu masalahnya kan?'

"Franky, kau datang sendiri? Dimana Usopp?"

"Oh, dia sedang ada urusan. Katanya besok dia akan pergi ke luar kota."

"Besok? Memangnya Usopp mau kemana?"

"Katanya dia ada urusan. Aku juga tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi."

"Oh, Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" pekik Luffy saat baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah ayo!" balas Franky sambil menarik koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Nami…nanti buatkan aku daging bakar yang banyak!"

"Hmm…Iya…iya."

Luffy, Nami dan Franky pun berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit Imple Down menuju basement, tepat dimana Franky memarkir mobilnya. Setibanya di basement, gelagat Franky mulai berubah. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka bertiga. Nami yang menagkap kegelisahan Franky langsung bertanya.

"Franky, kau kenapa?"

"Eh…Hehehe….Tidak apa-apa", jawab Franky setelah memastikan semuanya aman.

"Franky, mobilmu dimana?'

"Mmm…" Franky merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan alarm mobil dan mengarahkannya ke arah depan. Nami dan Luffy berusaha mencari mobil yang paling mencolok di sekitar mereka, semisal mobil sport dengan warna cat yang terang, namun mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya ada beberapa mobil sedan, jep dengan warna yang senada. Kalau tidak hitam, putih, abu-abu atau biru metalik. Saat Franky menekan alarm mobilnya, misteri mengenai mobil yang dibawanya terjawab sudah. Sebuah mobil station wagon berwarna hitam 'menyalak', membuat Nami dan Lufyy terkaget-kaget. Franky menggaruk-garuk jambulnya dan hanya bisa meringis saat kedua pasangan suami-istri ini memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku harap kau jangan terlalu banyak bertanya Mugiwara. Aku melakukan ini untukmu saja."

"Ahahaha…Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Franky!"

"Tentu saja. Tidak masalah. Walaupun mobil ini tidak terlalu Super," jawab Franky dengan nada lemas.

"Masuk akal juga kau membawa mobil ini. Terimakasih atas kemurahan hatimu," komentar Nami. Nami pernah melihat mobil Franky saat pria berbadan kekar ini mengunjungi Luffy beberapa kali. Mobilnya dan kejaran para wartawan jelas bukan kombinasi yang bagus, terutama saat mereka berdua akan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Itu bukan masalah. Ayo kita masuk. Aku akan membawa kalian pulang dengan selamat."

Setelah semua barang masuk dalam bagasi, Luffy, Nami dan Franky langsung meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

"Franky, apa aku boleh menyetir?" Tanya Luffy saat melihat Franky mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Franky dan Nami langsung melihat Luffy dengan tatapan murka.

"Tidak!" jawab Franky dan Nami bersamaan.

"Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kau sekarang ingin menyetir?" protes Franky.

"Buuu…."

"Luffy!" teriak Nami.

"Shishishi…Baiklah."

Akhirnya mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Imple Down menuju perumahan Fuusha, tempat tinggal Luffy dan Nami. Baru lima belas menit mobil berjalan, kini mereka bertiga tengah terjebak kemacetan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, cuaca di jalan sangat terik dan parahnya mereka terjebak kemacetan yang panjang. Puluhan mobil dan kendaraan umum berjejer rapi di belakang lampu lalu-lintas, mencoba bersabar sambil menghitung mundur angka yang tertera di depan mereka. Beberapa kendaraan membunyikan klaksonnya keras-keras, berharap antrean di depannya bisa maju barang sesenti walaupun hal itu terkadang sia-sia saja.

"Franky, kenapa mobil ini tidak maju-maju juga?"

Kepala Luffy tiba-tiba menyeruak di samping Franky. Farnky yang tengah melamun menunggu antrean kendaraan, kontan saja kaget. Tangan kanannya yang tengah menopang dagu nyentriknya, langsung jatuh di atas kemudi dan tidak sengaja menyalakkan klason mobil.

"Hei….Aku tahu semua orang sedang tidak sabaran. Tapi kau tidak perlu membunyikan klakson keras-keras!"

Sial bagi Franky. Ia mendapatkan makian dari seorang pengendara Merci di sampingnya karena kesalahan yang tidak dilakukan olehnya.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Oh, maaf Franky," ujar Luffy sambil meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa Mugiwara. Jalanan sedang macet. Mungkin satu jam lagi kita bisa keluar dari kemacetan ini."

"Ugh….Tidak bisakah kau mengatasinya?"

"Tidak bisa. Lihatlah disekeliling kita. Lagipula mobil ini hanyalah mobil keluarga. Huh, lihatlah ukuran mobil ini. Kita terjebak macet," Franky melenguh pelan dengan muka yang stress. Dia melihat antrean panjang di depannya. Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dalam waktu yang cepat dari kemacetan ini.

Luffy langsung menarik dirinya ke belakang kemudi dan kembali duduk di samping Nami. Luffy sedang bosan dan ia benci perasaan itu sebab dari tadi dia hanya merengut saja sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada satupun pemandangan yang menarik hatinya. Hanya ada puluhan kendaraan dan beberapa orang yang mulai marah-marah karena suasana jalanan yang terasa penat. Nami yang sebenarnya juga merasa bosan hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luffy. Luffy melihat Nami sekilas, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Nami dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kening Nami dengan pelan. Nami menatap kedua mata Luffy yang hanya berjarak sekian centi dari wajahnya.

"Aku bosan Nami…"

Nami hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Luffy. Ia sama sepertinya. Bosan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi kecuali menunggu mobil ini bergerak. Ia khawatir jika ia dan Luffy tidak bisa sampai ke rumah sebelum jam makan siang.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Nami sambil membelai lembut pipi Luffy.

"Ayo kita keluar", bisik Luffy

"Apa? Keluar? Maksdumu?"

"Franky, aku dan Nami akan turun di sini saja."

"Hei, Mugiwara…."

Belum sempat Franky menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luffy sudah mendorong paksa Nami agar bisa keluar dari mobil. Luffy langsung menggenggam tangan Nami dan menariknya keluar dari kemacetan. Cuaca yang terik karena matahari berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun mereka, tidak menghalangi keceriaan Luffy saat itu juga. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, ia menarik tangan istrinya, keluar dari sesaknya lalu-lintas siang itu menuju rumah mereka yang hangat. Sudah satu minggu mereka meninggalkan rumah mungil mereka dan Lufy tidak sabar lagi ingin segera pulang.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit Luffy dan Nami berhasil keluar dari kemacetan, akhirnya mereka sampai di trotoar. Luffy langsung menarik Nami masuk ke dalam salah satu gang dan menembus bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Lu…Luf…Luffy….jangan…jangan berlari…..terlalu cepat….." keluh Nami di antara deru napasnya yang memburu. Nami berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat panas dan perutnya terasa kaku. Luffy masih menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang kelihatannya tidak berniat melepaskannya barang sebentar saja. Nami memegang perutnya dan mulai berjongkok di hadapan Luffy. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan peluh mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Luffy. Bisakah kita berhenti dulu. Aku rasa aku tidak kuat lagi berjalan", pinta Nami yang merasa kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Luffy hanya diam tidak menanggapi permintaan Nami. Ia malah melepaskan genggamannya dan saat Nami menyadarinya, ia langsung mengangkat dagunya, berusaha melihat ekspresi Luffy. Belum sempat Nami melihat wajah Luffy, Luffy langsung membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan punggungnya di depan wajah Nami. Nami merasa heran, kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba berjongkok dan membelakanginya?

"Naiklah", satu kata dari Luffy dan Nami langsung mengerti apa yang tengah Luffy rencanakan. Setelah Nami melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya, Luffy pun berdiri dan menopang kedua kaki Nami. Akhirnya di sepanjang jalan, Luffy menggendong Nami di belakang punggungnya. Semua orang menatap pasangan suami-istri ini dengan pandangan heran, geli dan mungkin juga iri. Nami hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Luffy sedangkan Luffy tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bersiul dengan riang sambil menggendong istrinya di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah mereka berdua.

* * *

"Nami…"

Nami samar-samar mendengar suara Luffy di gendang telinganya. Namanya diucapkan dengan intonasi yang lembut dan hangat, membuat Nami mau tidak mau selalu tersenyum tiap kali Luffy melafalkan namanya.

"Bangunlah…"

"Hmmm…." Gumam Nami yang masih merasa betah berlama-lama di belakang punggung suaminya. Namun perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat daun pintu di depannya. Daun pintu favoritnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran sederahana. Apakagi kalau bukan pintu rumah mereka berdua.

Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar. Hanya sebua rumah kecil bercat putih dengan jendela berwarna orange. Beberapa pohon jeruk mengitari hampir seluruh rumah mereka, membuat rumah mereka terkesan seperti pondok kecil di tengah-tengah perkebunan jeruk. Sebuah kincir angin sederhana terpasang di depan rumah mungil mereka seolah-oleh menyambut kedatangan Luffy dan Nami. Angin yang berhembus di sekitar rumah mereka menggerakkan baling-baling kincir tersebut dengan suara khasnya.

Senyum Nami terkembang. Bagaimana mungkin rumah sesederhana ini bisa sangat ia rindukan? Baru saja Nami melamunkan kenangannya bersama Luffy di rumah ini, dia mendengar suara Luffy yang lebih mirip terdengar seperti keluhan. Secara perlahan Luffy menurunkan istrinya dari gendongannya, membuat Nami mengerjapkan matanya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Nami melihat ekpresi Luffy yang jelas-jelas kebingungan, tengah merogoh kedua kantung celananya dan kantung jaketnya. Wajah yang panik dan sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting, itulah yang bisa ditangkap Nami dari raut muka suaminya itu.

"Ada apa Luffy?" Nami memegang pundak Luffy, berusaha melihat lebih dekat apa yang sebenarnya sedang Luffy cari.

"Dimana kuncinya? Aku dari tadi tidak bisa menemukannya!" teriak Luffy dengan nada panik.

Nami hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memegang kedua pipi Luffy, menatap kedua matanya dan berkata, "Luffy, yang membawa kunci rumah itu aku."

Luffy hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

Nami mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus pipi Luffy.

"Ah, aku benar-benar sudah lupa. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini. Shishishishi…."

'Tentu saja Luffy. Selama beberapa hari ini kau koma,' batin Nami sambil menatap Luffy dengan sedih. Nami masih saja mengelus pipi Luffy dan melihat seluruh detail wajah suaminya. Semuanya kelihatan hidup dan bernafas, berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di ruangan perawatan. Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa haru dan rasa rindunya selama ini. Ia bahkan merindukan Luffy saat ia berada di hadapannya. Mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci dan ia masih saja merindukan Luffy. Nami merasa dadanya sesak, kerongkongannya seperti terganjal sesuatu, hidungnya tersumbat dan matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar suara Luffy membuat Nami tersadar bahwa semua ini nyata. Membuat ia mensyukuri apa yang telah ia dapatkan. Ia mendapatkan kembali orang yang paling ia cintai, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Kali ini ia menangis bahagia.

"Nami…." Luffy mengusap air mata Nami dengan ibu jarinya. Nami memejamkan matanya, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Luffy dan merasakan hangatnya tangan Luffy di atas pipinya yang basah. Nami membuka matanya dan melihat Luffy yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Perempuan berambut orange itu hanya tersenyum lembut, menarik wajah Luffy dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luffy. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Nami sambil mengaitkan jari-jari lentiknya ke dalam jemari Luffy. Lelaki berambut hitam itu membalas senyum Nami kemudian terkekeh pelan dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aku kan sudah ada di sini Nami," Luffy seolah ingin meyakinkan sesuatu kepada istrinya.

'Aku tahu.'

Nami mengangguk pelan dan merogoh kantung celananya.

"Aku yang membawa kuncinya. Lain kali aku tinggalkan di bawah karpet saja ya?"

"Oh…Baiklah. Shishishi…."

Nami kemudian membuka pintu depan dan Luffy pun menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Sebuah ruang tamu berukuran kecil yang diisi oleh tiga buah sofa sedang, sebuah meja kayu ditengahnya, sebuah vas bunga dan dua buah lukisan dengan objek laut lepas dan sebuah kapal layar yang berlayar di tengah lautan. Itu saja, tidak ada barang lain yang bisa dikatakan mewah. Rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdiri dari ruamg tamu, kamar utama, kamar tamu, ruang keluarga dapur, ruang makan dan kamar mandi.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Luffy sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara.

"Selamat datang", jawab Nami sambil menutup pintu. Luffy berbalik dan menatap Nami dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Nami...aku lapar."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Daging!"

"Hmmm...Tentu saja," Nami hanya tersenyum, merasa sia-sia saja menanyakan hal itu kepada Luffy. Setelah siuman dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja hal yang paling diinginkan Luffy adalah memakan daging sebagai menu utama. Bukan hanya sepotong daging kecil -untuk ukuran Luffy- dengan rasa yang hambar yang ia makan beberapa hari ini.

Nami berjalan menuju dapur disusul oleh Luffy yang tengah mengekornya. Nami membuka kulkasnya dan menemukan bahwa sebagian besar bahan makanan di dalamnya sudah mulai membusuk. Sayuran tentu saja sudah layu dan tidak layak dikonsumsi, susu kelihatannya sudah basi, hanya ada beberapa butir telur dan sisa bahan makanan lain sepertinya sudah hamper habis. Beruntung bagi Luffy, beberapa kilo daging masih tersisa di freezer, membeku dan bisa dikatakan menempel keras seperti es batu.

"Aku rasa kita berdua akan makan daging bakar. Tidak ada sayur sama sekali," ujar Nami yang sebenarnya sedang mengeluh, namun bagi Luffy situasi ini benar-benar diidamkannya.

"Yahuu...Tidak ada sayur!"

'BANG!'

"Sa…Sakiiittt!" Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja diserang istrinya sendiri.

"Bodoh. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Mana bisa kau makan daging saja. Kau juga butuh makanan lainnya seperti sayur, Luffy!" protes Nami. Luffy biasanya selalu membantah perkataan Nami, namun kali ini dia memilih mengalah saja sebelum istrinya berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi membuatkan daging bakar kesukaaannya.

* * *

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siang, Nami membersihkan meja makan dan mulai mencuci piring, sedangkan Luffy masih duduk di meja makan, berusaha mencerna semua makanan yang baru saja ia masukkan.

"Luffy, aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku harus membeli bahan makanan," Nami tengah membelakangi Luffy yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Oh, aku akan menemanimu!"

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja. Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit," ujar Nami sambil memasukkan beberapa piring kotor ke dalam bak pencucian piring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nami," protes Luffy.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut," bebal Luffy. Nami memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya pelan. Terkadang sifat kekanakan Luffy muncul dan seringkali membuat ia jengkel.

"Aku hanya pergi satu jam saja. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja di rumah. Kau baru saja siuaman dari koma. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Luffy tidak menjawab.

'Oh, apa ia sekarang mengerti ucapanku? Biasanya ia keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.'

Beberapa menit berlalu, Nami mulai mencuci piring dan anehnya Luffy tidak mengatakan hal apapun lagi.

'Tidak biasanya. Apa dia marah?'

"Luffy…." panggil Nami pelan-pelan.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Luffy…" Nami mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

OK. Mungkin Luffy tersinggung dan hal ini mulai membuatnya khawatir.

"Luffy!" Nami membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sang suami sudah terlelap di atas kursi. Nami hanya tersenyum menatap Luffy yang tengah ketiduran. Nami memasang wajah lega namun juga geli. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian mendekati Luffy. Ia membelai rambut hitamnya dan mencium keningnya pelan sebelum keluar rumah.

* * *

Cuaca kali ini cukup menyenangkan. Langit begitu cerah dan sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik. Nami berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahan menuju supermarket dekat rumahnya. Ada banyak kebutuhan yang harus ia beli setelah beberapa hari ia meninggalkan rumah. Kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti peralatan mandi, bumbu dapur dan bahan makanan -terutama daging- sudah hampir habis. Ia harus buru-buru membelinya sebelum ia keteteran membenahi rumahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Setelah sampai di supermarket Dosko Panda, Nami mendorong pintu kaca dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keributan kecil di dalamnya. Nami menaikkan alisnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Kelihatannya nenek Kokoro kedapatan pelanggan yang sulit ia tangani,' batin Nami sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara berasal. Saat ia tiba, ia melihat nenek Kokoro sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berbadan tegap berambut hijau di hadapannya. Sesekali nenek berumur 60 tahun itu menenggak bir kesayangannya sebelum meneruskan perbincangannya. Mungkin bukan disebut perbincangan sebab kelihatan dari raut muka nenek berambut pirang tersebut bahwa ia sedang kesal. Kesal karena apa? Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya melipat kedua tanggannya dan merengut mendengar omelan nenek Kokoro. Kelihatannya ia juga sama-sama kesal namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah sebab pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak berani menyela.

"Nenek Kokoro, ada masalah apa?" Nami tersenyum sambil mendekati kedua orang itu. Nenek Kokoro baru saja menenggak birnya untuk yang kesekian kali saat mendengar suara Nami. Wanita paruh baya itu membalas senyum Nami namun kemudian wajahnya berubah masam lagi saat ia memandang pemuda yang tengah beridiri tegap di hadapannya itu.

"Kau lihat pemuda ini? Apa menurut pandanganmu ia adalah pemuda yang sehat?"

"Huh?" Nami tidak mengerti maksdu dari pertanyaan nenek Kokoro. Ia mengamati pemuda di hadapannya itu. Badannya tinggi dan cukup atletis ( sangat atletis sebenarnya) dengan bahunya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang dan otot lengannya yang kekar. Pakainnya memang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Ia hanya memakai T-Shirt putih polos dipadu dengan celana jins bebel. OK, penampilannya sangat maskulin dan terkesan liar. Nami yakin banyak gadis yang akan tergila-gila dengan pemuda semacam ini. Ya, kecuali dirinya. Ia sudah punya Luffy, hanya Luffy dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menurutmu dia pemuda yang sehat kan?" Nenek Kokoro mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Nami hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan terkejut bagaimana tidak sehatnya jalan pikirannya."

"Memangnya kenapa Nek?" Nami sekali lagi memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia terlihat dingin atau angkuh barangkali. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa tidak terlalu suka berada dalam situasi ini dan ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tunggu dulu! Apa ia pernah melihat pemuda ini di suatu tempat?

"Kau tahu Nami. Sejak pagi tadi ia sudah puluhan kali melewati supermarket ini. Aku benar-benar pusing melihatnya sepanjang hari. Berdiri di depan meja kasir seharian memang melelahkan. Ditambah lagi aku harus melihat wajah pemuda ini sepanjang hari," keluh nenek Kokoro berkacak pinggang.

Pikiran Nami sedang terpecah sekarang, antara mendengarkan keluh-kesah nenek Kokoro serta mengingat-ingat sesuatu di dalam pikirannya.

"Nami, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Uh, iya Nek. Mmm…Lalu?"

"Lalu aku keluar dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam supermarket. Aku menanyakan apa maksudnya. Dia bilang dia sedang mencari rumah seseorang."

"Rumah siapa?"

"Rumah.,…Oh iya…." nenek Kokoro berbalik, menatap wajah Nami dalam-dalam sebelum membelalakkan matanya.

"Nami….!" pekik nenek paruh baya itu. Nami berjingkat, agak mundur ke belakang karena kaget dengan rekasi nenek Kokoro.

"I-Iya…"

Pemuda itu pun secara reflek ikut melihat Nami. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya terkejut sesaat, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi tegang atau panik barangkali. Dan betapa terkejutnya Nami saat ia membungkukkan badannya dan menyapanya dengan sebutan,  
" Nyonya Monkey."

Saat itu juga perempuan berambut orange ini ingat. Ya, dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini di arena balap. Tepat di malam saat Luffy mengalami kecelakaan di sirkuit itu. Dialah yang membukakan jalan untuknya di tengah kerumunan penonton yang padat waktu itu.

"Kau, yang ada di arena balap itu kan?"

Pemuda itu menegakkan badannya kembali dan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Nami.

"Kau kenal dia Nami?" nenek Kokoro sekarang nampak kebingunan dengan situasi ini.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, begitu. Apa sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua? Kebetulan dia sedang mencari rumah kalian seharian ini."

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Nami singkat, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas kebetulan yang aneh ini. Setelah nenek Kokoro meninggalkan ia dengan pemuda tersebut, Nami memandangnya lagi dengan penuh keheranan.

"Siapa namamu dan kenapa kau kenal dengan Luffy? Lalu kenapa kau mencari rumahnya? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Luffy?" berondong Nami tanpa memberikan jeda sekalipun.

"Aku Roronoa Zoro. Pengawal pribadi Tuan Monkey D. Luffy," jawab pemuda itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Nami mengangkat alisnya, mencoba memahami atri ucapannya. Pengawal pribadi? Tuan?

"Mmm…Apa kau semacam bodyguard Luffy?"

Zoro mengangguk.

"Karena dia pembalap?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Maksudmu? Lalu kenapa kau harus memanggilnya Tuan? Luffy hanya pembalap kan? Tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Aku pengawal pribadinya sejak kecil."

"Hah? Sejak kecil?"

Tidak satupun informasi dari Zoro yang masuk akal di pikirannya. Apa artinya? Luffy punya pengawal pribadi? Sejak kecil? Dan Luffy dipanggil Tuan? Memangnya Luffy anak seorang bangsawan atau semacamnya?

"Nyonya, apa aku boleh bertemu Luff…Mmm…maksudku Tuan Luffy?"

"Uh…" Nami tidak yakin mau menjawab apa. Orang yang bernama Zoro ini kelihatannya berbahaya. Tapi dia pernah menolongnya. Apa bisa dia percaya dan mempertemukannya dengan Luffy? Tapi dari informasi aneh yang baru ia dapatkan, tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Lagi pula ia ingin mengorek informasi dari pemuda ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus berbelanja dulu."

"Terimakasih Nyonya," Zoro membungkukkan badannya lagi dan Nami hanya mendesah pelan. Semuanya mulai terasa aneh sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Zoro lebih banyak diam walaupun ia sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Nami. Ekspresinya serius, mirip seperti tentara yang tengah bersiap melakukan tugas. Apakah semua pengawal pribadi memiliki sikap siap siaga seperti ini? Nami menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa nyaman. Zoro sebenarnya baik, ia bisa melihat itu. Pemuda ini mau membawakan semua barang belanjaannya dan mengikuti Nami tanpa banyak mengeluh. Nami memandangnya lagi dan hanya tersenyum kecut. Luffy seringkali bertingkah hiperaktif saat ia bersamanya. Ia tidak pernah keberatan, sungguh. Namun kadang-kadang Nami ingin sekali-kali Luffy bersikap tenang. Tapi setelah melihat Zoro, ia malah makin merindukan Luffy. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melihat wajahnya yang agak kekanakan, melihat tingkahnya yang tidak pernah diam, merasakan rangkulan hangatnya atau hanya mendengarkan suara tawa khasnya. Dan rupanya keinginannya segera terkabul saat Luffy menyambutnya dengan pelukan di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Nami, kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu!" Luffy mempererat pelukannya dengan semua kekuatannya, membuat Nami kesulitan bernapas.

"Luffy…badanku bisa sakit kalau kau memelukku seperti ini," protes Nami meskipun ia pada akhirnya membalas pelukan Luffy dan tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba saja Luffy melonggarkan pelukannya saat ia berteriak, "Zoro. Kaukah itu?"

Nami berusaha berbalik dan meilhat ada perubahan ekspresi Zoro. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyapa Luffy seperti menyapa sahabatnya sendiri, "Hai Luff…Maksudku Tuan Luffy. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Heh? Aku sudah tidak tinggal lagi di rumah Kakek. Panggil saja Luffy. Lagipula Kakek juga tidak ada di sini."

Zoro tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luffy?"

"Aku sehat. Walaupun aku baru saja kecelakaan. Aku sangat kuat. Kau tahu itu kan. Shishishishi….."

'DUAK!'

"Aduh, Nami…."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu. Kecelakaanmu itu hal yang besar. Jangan membuat lelucon tentang hal itu."

"Shishishi….Maaf, maaf," Luffy langsung mencium bibir Nami dengan singkat.

"Luffy..." pipi Nami bersemu merah. Kebiasaan Luffy ini selalu saja membuatnya salah tingkah. Kenapa Luffy selalu saja melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum? Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi, ya tentu saja itu hal yang memalukan untuk ditunjukkan di depan umum.

"Kau kelihatannya bahagia Luffy."

"Iya. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Iya kan Nami?"

"Uh, i-iya…" Nami sebenarnya malu, tapi entah kenapa dia juga senang.

"Zoro, ayo masuklah. Ini rumahku. Memang tidak terlalu besar seperti yang dulu. Tapi ini rumahku sendiri. Shishishi…."

"Baiklah. Aku masuk."

"Selamat datang."

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Yey, akhirnya aku bisa update fic multichapter ku ^_^**

**Dan kali ini aku ga akan meninggalkan cliffhanger yang menyiksa. LOL**

**Moga2 chapter depan bisa keluar lebih cepet X)**

**OK, jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya? Aku kangen baca review kalian =D**

**Silahkan kalau ada yang mau ngasih tanggapan, masukan, kritikan. Akan aku terima dengan senang hati….. XD**

* * *

**Dan berhubung sekarang aku lagi ada waktu, aku akan membalas review kalian satu per satu di sini. Semoga kalian ga keberatan ya ga aku bales lewat PM. Toh kalau kalian mau PM aku, akan aku terima dengan senang hati X) **

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**** : **

Yup, akhirnya Luffy sadar juga. Yay XD

Nami? Nami sakit apa ya? Gimana kalau kamu tunggu chapter depan aja. Hehehe

**Yuiki Nagisha**** :**

Seneng deh kalau kamu suka ma chapter itu. Aku juga ikutan seneng pas nulisnya. Hohoho

Kaya? Hmm…Kaya kenapa ya? Tunggu next chapter. Aku ga mau ngasih spoiler. Ntar ga seru dong ceritanya XD

**Merai Alixya Kudo****:**

Yuhu, Luffy udah sadar. Akhirnya XD

Nami? Uh…Nami kamu kenapa sih? *lho, kok malah jadi aku yg nanya? *

Kalau mau tahu ada apa dengan Nami, baca chapter depannya, OK? =D

**Ashoudan Zimmer****:**

Ya…Satu masalah kelar, ada masalah baru muncul. Namanya juga drama. Hihihi

Kaya? Nami? Ada apa dengan perempuan2 ini? Maaf ya, ga bisa aku jawab di sini. Itulah inti ceritanya. Judulnya sudah menggambarkan kalau akan ada banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di sini. Moga2 ga menghalangi kamu untuk menikmati cerita ini ya? X)

Ahaha…kalau pas baca chap ini, lagi dengerin lagu apa nih?

**Namekaze resta:**

Wua…makasih pujiannya *ber bunga-bunga* Hehehe….

Uh, maaf baget ya updatenya lama dari terakhir kamu kasih review. Waktu itu lg sibuk, suer deh XD. Moga2 kamu baca chap kali ini dan bisa ngobatin lamanya aku update. Jadi, menurutmu gimana chap kali ini? Kalau kurang pusa, boleh complain kok X)

**RZQ'A****:**

Thank u dear. Hmm..Kaya. Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi ditanyain reader tuh. Hehehe…

Ni udah lanjut kok

**edogawa Luffy****:**

Ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Nanti aka nada waktu yg tepat, Hohoho….Thanks buat reviewnya Edogawa. Dan, ngomong2 mana lanjutan fic mu? *nagih janji*

**Haza ShiRaifu****:**

Siap! Ni udah update kok. Walaupun lama bgt *PLAK*

**Ashahi Kagari-kun****:**

Makasih *blushing*

Kaya jadi apa? Kaya jadi suster XD

Um…maaf aku kemaren ga bisa update kilat. Tp kalau sekarang, aku usahain deh. Makasih buat reviewnya ya X)

**Lolu Aithera****:**

Boleh. Lolu mau ngasih tahu Luffy apa? Hihihi…

Ah, Kaya. Kamu kenapa sih? *lho, kok aku ikutan nimbrung nanyain Kaya?*

**GennyClos-chan:**

Ya…Luffy dah sadar. Seneng kan? Mau peluk Luffy? Ah, aku juga mau. Nami….boleh ijin peluk Luffy ga? Apa? Bayar 400 juta beri. Ugh…pelit XP *dihajar Nami*

Woa, kamu udah nyangka Kaya ada apa2nya ya? Hebat2 XD

Kaya? Kaya itu siapa *pura2 amnesia*

Ehehe…tunggu next chapter ya?

Wah, makasih pujiannya *mukaku jadi merah banget. Aduh, gimana nih? =D *

Makasih ya? Eh, kamu punya account ga sih? Entah kenapa aku jd pengen PM kamu. Hehehe

**Casandria:**

Yup, betul banget. Konfliknya makin naik

OK. Ini udah update kok

**Neyta Minaira****:**

Yay, LuNa is the best, FTW XD

Hai Neyta, makasih, makasih….

Hehe, iya nih. Kurang makan kali ya?

Soal Kaya ma Nami, um…kayaknya aku ga bisa kasih tahu sekarang. Lihat chapter selanjutnya aja ya? Hohoho….Luffy emang suka bikin gregetan

Thank u dear X)

**UcihadanHaruno:**

Makasih ya

Ini udah lanjut kok. Moga2 kamu suka ya? X)


	7. Chapter 7

**Apa yang Kau Sembunyikan?**

**Nami dan Luffy adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang kelihatannya belum ingin mereka bagi. Namun suatu kejadian memaksa mereka mengungkapkannya.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU**

* * *

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa jam, Nami mulai mengetahui bahwa Luffy adalah cucu dari seorang admiral angkatan laut, Monkey D. Garp. Agak menakutkan sebenarnya membayangkan keluarga militer seperti itu. Apalagi keluarga Monkey D. Garp. Seluruh masyarakat di dunia ini tahu siapa admiral Monkey D. Garp itu. Reputasinya memerangi kejahatan di wilayah perairan Grand Line sudah melegenda. Dulu Nami hanya bisa mengagumi beliau hanya dari televisi saja dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa mengenal salah satu anggota keluarga Monkey secara dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Meskipun Nami bekerja di salah satu stasiun televisi sebagai pembaca berita ramalan cuaca, itu tidak akan membuat ia akan mengenali seluruh klan Monkey secara menyeluruh. Lagipulan stasiun televisi tempatnya bekerja juga hanya stasiun televisi lokal.

Nami juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menaruh perhatian dengan marga yang disandang Luffy. Monkey. Duh, nama marga itu memang tidak langsung membuktikan bahwa Luffy adalah cucu dari admiral paling terkenal di seantero negeri ini, sebab cukup banyak juga orang lain yang memiliki marga Monkey. Nami tidak pernah memiliki kecurigaan apapun dengan nama marga Luffy. Ia pikir Luffy hanya orang lain pada umumnya dengan nama marga yang juga umum. Kenyataannya Luffy bukan orang pada umumnya.

Terkejut dengan latar belakang keluarga suaminya sendiri? Iya. Tapi Nami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan konfrontasi, apalagi dengan situasi sekarang ini dimana Luffy baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Meskipun terkejut bukan main, Nami berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi.

Nami mendesah pelan menatap dua orang yang tengah mengobrol akrab di hadapannya itu. Luffy mempunyai pengawal pribadi? Dan pemuda bermabut hijau dengan tiga tindik tersebut adalah pengawal pribadi Luffy sejak kecil. Zoro dua tahun lebih tua dari Luffy. Zoro adalah anak angkat dari seorang pemilik dojo, pelatih pribadi bela diri di keluarga Monkey. Zoro sudah mengenal keluarga Monkey sejak lama dan saat ia cukup dewasa, ia bekerja dan mengabdikan dirinya di keluarga Monkey. Zoro dan Luffy sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka kecil. Persahabatan mereka juga tidak berubah meskipun pada akhirnya Zoro bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Luffy.

"Zoro, kau keterlaluan sekali. Kenapa kau tidak datang pada saat pernikahanku?" protes Luffy.

"Umm, itu…." Zoro kehabisan kata-kata dan sepertinya tengah berupaya mencari alasan.

"Ahahaha….Sepertinya aku tahu. Kau tersesat lagi Zoro?"

"Tersesat?" Nami mengangkat alisnya.

"Zoro memiliki kebiasaan aneh."

"Itu bukan kebiasaan, Luffy! Aku hanya…Aku hanya terkadang tidak mengerti, kenapa orang-orang membuat jalan yang berliku. Benar-benar menyusahkan!" Zoro berusaha mencari pembenaran, walaupun kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Ia hanya memasang muka masam saat Luffy berhasil membuat lelucon tentang penyakit buta arahnya.

"Hahaha…." Luffy hanya bisa tertawa setiap kali ia berhasil membuat kalut sahabatnya yang satu ini. Nami yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka, kini jadi ikut tertawa melihat dua orang ini bertengkar. Sebetulnya ia terkejut, Luffy bisa begitu akrab dengan orang sedingin Zoro. Ya, Luffy memang selalu akrab dengan siapapun.

* * *

Setelah jam makan malam, Zoro berpamitan kepada Luffy dan Nami. Hari sudah gelap saat pasangan suami-istri ini mengantarkan Zoro di depan pintu rumah. Luffy sempat bergurau lagi, takut kalau Zoro tersesat di malam segelap ini; namun pemuda berambut hijau itu terus saja membantahnya.

"Zoro, kau yakin tidak mau diantar?" canda Luffy yang tengah melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, lihat siapa sekarang yang ingin mengawalku?"

"Shishishi…."

Belum selesai mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mobil yang tengah berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Sebuah mobil sport dengan desain yang nyentrik. Mobil sport berwarna biru tua dengan modifikasi bertema kapal perang. Saat pintu mobil tersebut terbuka ke atas, muncul sesosok pria berbadan kekar dengan rambut tegak berwarna biru.

"Franky!" pekik Luffy ke arah pria berkaca mata hitam tersebut.

"Yo, Mugiwara!" sapa Franky sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya yang cukup kekar itu. Franky berusaha menarik koper dari dalam mobilnya, namun sepertinya ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Kenapa Franky?"

"Ugh, kopermu besar sekali," Franky terus berusaha menarik koper tersebut agar bisa segera ia keluarkan dari dalam mobilnya.

"Akan aku bantu. Zoro…."

"Kalau ingin menemuinya, pergi saja. Aku juga sudah mau pulang."

"Heh? Kau mengusirku?" canda Luffy berkacak pinggang. Zoro hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi tuannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tersesat, hubungi saja aku," ejek Luffy sebelum kabur dari Zoro.

"Hei!" protes Zoro berusaha mengejar Luffy, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum masam mendapati dirinya sudah jadi bahan ejekan sepanjang hari ini.

"Shishishi…."

"Aku baru tahu pengawal pribadi bisa bersahabat dengan Tuannya," Nami merapatkan cardigannya, berusaha menahan dinginnya angin malam.

"Hmm…Aku dan Luffy sudah seperti saudara. Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri", jawab Zoro sambil memperhatikan Luffy yang sedang menyeret koper raksasanya ke teras rumah.

"Aku bisa lihat itu. Mmm…Lalu, kenapa Luffy tidak tinggal bersama kakeknya lagi?"

Bagaimanapun Nami masih saja penasaran dengan keluarga suaminya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Luffy tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang keluarga kandungnya. Bukan menjadi masalah penting siapa sebenarnya Luffy karena Nami selalu menerima Luffy apa adanya. Luffy akan memberitahu sesuatu kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Walaupun sejak kecelakaan itu ada begitu banyak hal-hal aneh yang ia temukan, tapi ia berusaha untuk mencari tahunya secara pelan-pelan.

"Anggap saja Luffy tidak ingin diatur dan ingin mencari kehidupannya sendiri," hanya itu jawaban yang Zoro berikan. Ada keengganan dari nada bicaranya untuk mengulasnya lebih panjang. Entah karena loyalitasnya kepada keluarga Luffy, entah ada alasan pribadi atau karena itu memang sifatnya. Nami tahu hanya jawaban ini yang mungkin sementara akan diberikan Zoro kepadanya dan ia tidak bisa memaksa orang asing yang baru dikenalnya terlalu jauh. Meskipun Zoro dekat dengan Luffy, tapi Nami tahu bahwa pria berambut hijau ini berusaha menjaga jarak dengan bersikap profesional.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi apakah hubungan Luffy dengan Admiral Garp…"

Seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Nami, Zoro langsung memotong dengan memberikan jawaban.

"Mungkin cukup rumit. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

"Hmmm?" Nami mengangkat alisnya, berupaya memahami apa maksud pernyataan Zoro.

"Agak sulit dipahami. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur."

'Baiklah, mungkin ini memang sifatnya. Lebih baik aku tidak usah terlalu banyak bertanya untuk saat ini', batin Nami.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya terlalu jauh denganmu mengenai Luffy," Nami mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha menghormati sikap Zoro yang memilih untuk memberikan informasi yang terbatas. Mereka berdua diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Zoro memecahkan keheningan.

"Nyonya Monkey."

"Hei, kelihatannya formal sekali. Panggil saja Nami," Nami masih saja merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu. Terdengar sangat kuno dan ia terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu. Aku akan memanggilmu Nyonya Monkey saja."

"Huh. Terserahlah. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Nami mengangkat alisnya lagi. Kali ini apakah gilirannya untuk diinterogasi?

"Tentang Luffy."

"Tentu saja," Nami semakin merapatkan cardigannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Aku tidak terbiasa mengatakan sesuatu yang sentimental. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Luffy benar-benar mencintaimu."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu agak terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dari tadi ia berusaha mengorek keterangan tapi Zoro selalu saja dalam posisi defensif. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia memberikan pendapat pribadi mengenai hubungannya dengan Luffy.

"Hmm? Aku…Aku cukup tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kau…?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya bahagia. Saat tadi aku melihatnya lagi, aku benar-benar lega," ucap Zoro, kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih rileks.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku rasa kau memberi banyak perubahan. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Tolong jaga Luffy baik-baik. Walaupun aku tahu ia juga akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Meskipun Nami masih kurang paham akan apa yang dikatakan Zoro, tapi kurang lebih ia mengerti maksudnya. Nami hanya tersenyum, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Franky.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku," ucap Nami kepada Zoro.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Selamat malam Nyonya."

Baru beberapa meter Zoro melangkahkan kakinya, Nami berteriak berusaha menghentikan Zoro.

"Hei, arah jalan pulang ke sebelah sana!" tunjuk Nami ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Zoro.

"A-Apa?!"

"Arah yang kau tuju, di sana hanya ada gang buntu!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Zoro berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat, seolah ingin lari dari sesuatu. Rasa malu mungkin. Nami berusaha menahan tawanya. Mungkin saja apa kata Luffy memang benar. Pengawal pribadinya memang benar-benar buta arah.

* * *

Nami merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia menekan remote TV nya dan memindahnya ke channel berita. Saat ini seorang perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek sedang membawakan perkiraan cuaca.

"Hmm…memang benar temperatur malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa mungkin karena tekana udaranya? Pufff….akhir-akhir ini ramalan cuacanya benar-benar buruk. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengambil cuti," keluh Nami yang memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau mengambil cuti? Kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang paling kau sukai? Bukankah itu menyebalkan?" suara Luffy mengejutkannya.

"Luffy?" Nami menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Luffy yang tengah berdiri di belakang sofa, menatapnya heran. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Luffy melompati sofa dan langsung mendarat di samping Nami. Nami sempat menarik napasnya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan suaminya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak berhenti kan?" laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatapnya cemas.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak."

Luffy tersenyum lega, "Bagus. Jadi besok kau berangkat kerja?"

"Aku mengambil cuti dua minggu," Nami mendesah pelan, menatap layar TV, berusaha menghindari tatapan suaminya.

"Apa karena aku?"

"Hmm…" Nami hanya bergumam, tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Kau mengambil cuti karena aku?" ulang Luffy.

Nami mendesah pelan sebelum menatap kedua mata Luffy, "Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kau masuk saja Nami. Aku sudah sembuh."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Nami…."

"Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini kan? Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersamamu."

"Oh….benar juga. Tapi kau nanti akan bekerja lagi kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Takut tidak akan ada yang membantu membayar tagihan ya?"

"Bukan. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat kau bekerja. Aku senang kalau kau juga bahagia," Luffy menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu sofa.

Nami tersenyum menatap Luffy dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat di pipi kirinya. Luffy hanya menyengir lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya. Luffy terdiam sesaat sebelum melemparkan badannya ke arah Nami, membuat istrinya kaget sesaat. Nami terdorong ke ujung sofa, membuatnya bersandar di bahu sofa dengan Luffy di atas badannya. Nami agak bingung namun ia tertawa pelan saat Luffy melingkarkan lengan di leher jenjangnya. Kebiasaan lama. Luffy mengeluh pelan dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya menarik tubuh ramping Nami ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa Luffy?"

"Hmm…Aku bosan. Sejak kemarin aku di rumah sakit dan sekarang aku seharian di rumah saja," Luffy membenamkan wajahnya di leher Nami dan sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Aku bilang aku sudah sembuh," gumam Luffy tak bersemangat.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ya, ya. Pada akhirnya dia menang. Nami menghela napasnya, setengah kesal, setengah kasihan dan sebagian geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Mmm…Aku ingin ke bengkelnya Franky."

Nami terdiam, menyadari sesuatu. Luffy terlihat sedang menelan ludah, kelihatannya khawatir akan reaksi Nami selanjutnya. Namun istrinya hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam, menghela napasnya pelan sambil membelai rambut hitamnya.

"Baik. Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Luffy menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Nami polos.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Mengenai keluargamu, pekerjaanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau berterus terang sejak awal denganku Luffy?" mata Nami menyala-nyala, napasnya menggebu. Ia bingung dengan semua fakta yang ia temukan baru-baru ini. Semua begitu baru, begitu asing. Ia merasa asing dengan suaminya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak mengenal Luffy secara keseluruhan dan itu membuatnya takut. Bagaimana kalau nantinya akan ada fakta-fakta baru lagi yang lebih mengejutkan. Apa ia bisa menyikapinya dengan pikiran terbuka? Apa semua ini nantinya akan membuat ia merasakan jarak diantara suaminya sendiri. Sial...Nami sudah mulai merasakannya dan ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perasaan itu.

"Mmm…" Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ia bersikap defensif, biasanya dia suka melakukan itu.

"Luffy!" Kali ini Nami tidak akan membiarkannya. Harus ada penjelasan atas semua kejadian ini. Lagipula dia sudah cukup banyak bersabar dan menunggu momen seperti ini.

"O-OK…"

Tidak ada ruang lagi bagi Luffy untuk mengelak dan Nami menyadari entah itu baik atau buruk, ia akan siap menerimanya. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan tatapan matanya begitu dalam. Nami berusaha melihat lebih jauh ke dalam tatapan mata itu, melihat rahasia apa yang Luffy sembunyikan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menebaknya dan itu membuat Nami merasa menjadi orang paling putus asa di dunia ini.

"Nami…." Ucap Luffy menatap istrinya sambil memegang kedua tangan Nami erat-erat. Telapak tangan Luffy agak berkeringat dingin, begitu juga dengan Nami. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti penjelasan Luffy.

"Hmm?" tidak ada kata lain yang bisa keluar dari bibir perempuan berambut orange ini.

"Jangan marah padaku."

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya?"

Luffy tersenyum kecut menanggapinya dan Nami semakin mempererat tangan suaminya seakan-akan itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

"Untuk urusan siapa keluargaku, aku kira Zoro sudah cukup menjelaskannya kan?"

Nami mengangguk kecil. Zoro cukup memberikan gambaran jelas mengenai latar belakang keluarga Luffy. Tapi masalahnya kenapa Luffy tidak pernah memperkenalkannya kepada kakeknya.

"Apa kau malu mengenalkanku pada kakekmu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Saat Nami menyadari perbuatannya, ia tahu pertanyaan itu tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Luffy langsung terperanjat dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak Nami. Kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Aku mencintaimu. Kau begitu penting bagiku. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, OK?" jawab Luffy setengah panik membuat ia mengoceh tak karuan. Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tegang dengan suasana ini. Ia mulai berpikiran macam-macam dan pemikirannya itu mulai membuat Luffy tidak nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Luffy mendesah pelan dan Nami bisa melihat ada semacam beban yang ditanggung Luffy.

"Aku...mmm...kabur dari rumah."

"Kabur?"

"Hmm...aku merasa tidak cocok dengan aturan yang diterapkan kakekku di rumah, di lingkungan rumah, di sekolah, dengan teman-temanku bahkan dengan keputusan karirku. Kakek ingin aku meneruskan karirnya sedangkan aku ingin menjadi pembalap."

Nami mendengarkan penjelasan Luffy baik-baik. Dia kurang lebih bisa menangkap gambarannya. Nami sangat mengenal Luffy. Suaminya adalah pria yang punya jiwa bebas, menyukai petualangan, tidak suka peraturan yang kaku, fleksibel dan sangat menikmati hidup. Nami bisa melihat situasi yang dulu dihadapi Luffy.

"Kakekmu tidak setuju dengan keputusan karirmu?"

Luffy mengangguk pelan sambil mempererat pegangannya.

"Hampir semua hal. Aku berusaha menghormati segala aturannya, karena ia lah yang menjagaku sejak kecil. Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya orang tua sejak kecil."

Hati Nami serasa menciut mendengar kalimat terakhir Luffy. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia diam-diam selalu ingin memanjakan Luffy. Luffy memang sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan terutama di sekitar Nami. Seolah-olah ia berusaha mencari perhatian yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan. Jika mengingat hal itu, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh Luffy hangat, menjaganya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenggorokannya seakan disumpal setumpuk kapas dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sial! Nami ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi di sisi lain ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu cengeng. Luffy membutuhkan istri yang tegar, bukan yang sensitif seperti ini.

"Kau kabur di usia berapa?" Nami berusaha menanggapinya dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingin emosinya naik-turun saat suaminya mulai membuka dirinya.

"Setelah aku lulus SMA. Soalnya setelah lulus SMA, kakek rencananya akan memasukkanku ke militer. Aku kabur saat upacara kelulusan dan dikejar satu pasukan khusus yang diperintahkan kakek. Aku merasa jadi buronan saat itu. Shishishi..."

"Kau dikejar pasukan khusus. Apa itu hal yang bisa ditertawakan?"

"Aku kabur dengan mobil balapku."

"Oh..."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa hal segila itu bisa dianggap menyenagkan oleh Luffy mengingat sifatnya yang gila adrenalin itu.

"Sangat menegangkan tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan sebenarnya dibandingkan di sirkuit."

"Kalau kau tertangkap bagaimana Luffy!"

"Aku akan kabur lagi. Cukup menyenangkan menghindari pasukan-pasukan kakek. Mereka tidak terlalu tangguh seperti kelihatannya."

"Kau menganggap semua itu seperti permainan?"

"Hmm...mungkin. Shishishi..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kecelakan saat itu?"

"Hei, aku sudah menjadi pembalap sejak aku SMP. Aku tidak akan semudah itu tertangkap."

"Kalau kau kecelakaan...mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa?"

"Kau tidak akan mengenalku, Luffy", mata Nami berkaca-kaca, hidungnya mulai memerah. Bisa-bisanya Luffy menganggap enteng situasi berbahaya seperti itu. Tidakkah ia sadar betapa berartinya bagi Nami bisa memandang Luffy dan berbicara dengannya dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini?

"Nami, aku..."

"Aku kenapa Luffy? Kau baru saja selamat dari kecelakaan mobil yang mengerikan dan sekarang kau membicarakan hal seperti itu dengan enteng!"

"Nami, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Nami berusaha menarik pegangan tangan Luffy, kesal karena suaminya tidak bisa terlalu sensitif dengan isu seperti itu. Duh, tadi Nami baru saja berjanji tidak akan bersikap sensitif dan sekarang ia mengingkarinya sendiri. Terkutuklah situasi ini!

Luffy langsung menyentakkan kedua pergelangan Nami, membuat tubuh Nami terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Luffy. Nami berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi saat Luffy melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Nami, ia tahu pria itu tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Aku minta maaf Nami. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Aku selalu bersikap bodoh."

Luffy mempererat pelukannya, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dengan Nami. Ia mencium rambut orange itu, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Nami dan bertekad tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya sampai istrinya tenang.

"Kau memang bodoh. Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Nami berusaha memukul dada Luffy namun kedua tangannya terbelenggu dalam pelukan suaminya. Luffy mencium kening Nami berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu...Aku tahu...Aku minta maaf Nami. Jangan menangis ya. Kau tahu aku ini bodoh, jadi jangan menangis karena kebodohanku, OK?"

Nami mendongak pelan, menatap kedua mata Luffy. Kelihatan sekali jika Luffy merasa bersalah dan hal itu membuat Nami juga merasa bersalah. Luffy adalah pria paling indah dan sempurna untuknya dan hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Nami di dunia ini adalah membuat Luffy bersedih. Dada Nami sesak dan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Luffy berusaha menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut dan mencium hidung mungil Nami ya,ng memerah.

"Kau memang bodoh Luffy. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Jangan membuatku menjadi khawatir lagi."

Luffy mendesah pelan, meletakkan keningnya di atas kening Nami. Mereka berdua menutup mata sejenak dan menikmati kedekatan emosianal ini dalam diam.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi Nami. Aku berjanji."

Luffy mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Nami membuka matanya secara perlahan. Nami tersenyum, senang bahwa Luffy bisa bersikap dewasa dalam keadaan penting seperti ini. Luffy memang bersikap dewasa dan Nami terkadang melupakannya saat sifat santai Luffy muncul. Sifat saat dimana Luffy ingin disayangi karena ia memang tidak memilikinya saat ia kecil dulu.

"Kau ingin tahu cerita setelah aku kabur dari kakek?"

"Tentu saja."

Luffy langsung memangku Nami seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur kepada anaknya. Dan kali ini Nami tidak keberatan dimanja oleh Luffy.

Luffy menceritakan kisahnya saat ia bersembunyi di gudang bawah tanah milik Franky, salah satu temannya di arena balap liar. Franky memiliki gudang bawah tanah tempat ia mereparasi mobil balap pelanggannya. Luffy mendeskripsikan tempat itu sebagai camp pengungsian karena tidak ada teknologi modern di sana. Franky bilang hal itu bisa menghindarkan dirinya dari polisi yang sering mengejar para pembalap liar. Nami mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Franky yang nyentrik itu seperti hidup seperti dalam film Fast and Furious sekaligus Enemy of The State. Satu hal karena kehidupannya sebagai pembalap liar dan disisi lain karena memiliki tempat yang tidak bisa disadap Pemerintah Dunia sekalipun. Nami merasa geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang konyol.

Tapi dari cerita Luffy, ternyata Franky inilah yang membantu Luffy meraih karir impiannya sebagai pembalap. Dengan bantuan Franky, Usopp dan teman-teman balapnya, Luffy mendaftarkan diri ke kejuaraan balap pemula. Semula Luffy berniat membantu Franky membayar kebutuhan biaya bengkelnya dengan memenangkan kejuaraan. Namun ternyata semua itu mengarahkan Luffy ke dalam karirnya. Dari kejuaraan kecil, perlahan orang-orang mengenal Luffy karena kemampuannya. Mulai muncul sponsor yang mendanai kejuarannya dan Luffy dengan kemampuan balapnya secara cepat menaiki kelas kejuaraan hingga ia mampu mencapai kejuaraan tertinggi: Kejuaraan One Piece.

"Apa selama ini kau diam-diam mengikuti kejuaraan balap di belakangku Luffy?" tanya Nami sendu. Ia merasa dikhianati jika memikirkannya. Nami merasa Luffy...berselingkuh di belakangnya. Syukurlah itu bukan mengenai perempuan lain. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan Luffy melakukan hal yang disukainya secara diam-diam selama ini membuat Nami merasa agak cemburu.

"Iya", Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi, berusaha menghindari tatapan Nami. Sepertinya Luffy merasa bersalah dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Bahkan selama kita pacaran?"

"Tidak Nami. Aku mengikuti kejuaraan lagi selama satu bulan terakhir ini."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Nami tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya.

"Karena kejuaraannya memang baru dibuka sebulan yang lalu."

"Bukan. Maksudku kau tidak mengikuti kejuaraan selama aku mengenalmu? Itu sangat lama Luffy."

"Aku rasa kau benar Nami. Sudah cukup lama."

"Kau tidak mengikuti kejuaraan selama kita pacaran?"

"Aku tidak mengikuti kejuaraan bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"Berapa lama? Tiga tahun?"

"Hmm...Aku rasa dua tahun ini. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, kira-kira aku sudah berhenti membalap selama setengah tahun."

"Jadi itu bukan karena aku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak berhenti membalap karena aku kan?"

"Tidak Nami. Aku tidak berhenti membalap karena dirimu."

Nami menghela napas lega. Paling tidak ia tidak merasa bersalah karena menjauhkan Luffy dari hal yang paling disukainya. Tadi Nami baru saja berpikir ia cemburu dengan dunia balap yang ditekuni Luffy. Sekarang ia merasa lega karena Luffy tidak berhenti membalap karena dirinya. Kedengarannta munafik. Nami hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pemikirannya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti membalap, Luffy?"

Lama Luffy menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Pria berambut hitam ini menatap Nami dengan tatapan intens dan Nami mulai bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan di arena balap."

Hati Nami menciut lagi. Ia merasa kenangannya di arena balap malam itu terulang kembali di otaknya. Perasaan putus asa karena dunia mulai runtuh mengantuinya lagi. Nami langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Luffy, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam Luffy, menghirup aromanya. Nami memeluk suaminya erat-erat, seakan-akan Luffy bisa menghilang dari hadapannya. Oh Tuhan, betapa ia mencintai pria ini. Sakit rasanya membayangkan Luffy tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Nami tidak ingin menangis lagi. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa suaminya ada di sampingnya, masih utuh dan masih banyak waktu untuk dicintai. Diraihnya wajah Luffy dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan diraihnya bibir pria itu dengan bibir mungilnya. Nami menumpahkan segala rasa sedihnya, rasa putus asa selama beberapa hari belakangan ini sekaligus rasa bahagianya saat ini. Luffy hanya bisa mendesah pelan, menikmati ciuman Nami yang intens sambil memeluk istrinya erat-erat sebelum membopong perempuan berambut orange itu ke dalam kamar utama.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Ya ampun, aku ga nyangka bisa update fic lagi. Udah berapa lama ini. Setahun? Agh...maaf ya, aku ga sempet. *Plak. Sok sibuk banget sih***

**Karena sekarang aku dah ga sekolah lagi, jadi kurasa waktu luang yang aku miliki ga sebanyak dulu lagi. Jadi mohon maklum. Aku akan berusaha update fic semampu aku ya? **

**So...review please? XD**


End file.
